Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas
by Helen Lansberry
Summary: Severus lee poemas de amor para calmar sus ansias cuando Potter le hace revivir los fantasmas de su pasado. Hermione está harta de las niñerías de Ron y sueña con un hombre de verdad, uno que la equivale en intelecto. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ella se arriesgará a requerir de amores a su profesor. Contiene poesía amorosa de autores chilenos: Neruda, Rojas, Lihn, Hahn.
1. Chapter 1

CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS: SEVMIONE

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene **_lemon_** , **_rating mature_** y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en **_Ars poetique, deux_** (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. Tampoco poseo derechos sobre la imagen de la portada, la cual realizó especialmente para mí mi amiga **KIDDOREC** kiddorec/. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta.

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Poema 1

Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,

te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.

Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava

y hace saltar el hijo del fondo de la tierra.

Fui solo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros

y en mí la noche entraba en su invasión poderosa.

Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma,

como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda.

Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo.

Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme.

Ah los vasos del pecho! Ah los ojos de ausencia!

Ah las rosas del pubis! Ah tu voz lenta y triste!

Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré en tu gracia.

Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!

Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,

la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito.1

Severus releía los versos vehementemente una y otra vez. Sentía que su deseo maldito se arremolinaba dentro de él, subía y bajaba a ramalazos, inundándolo, torturándolo con su urgencia y su imposibilidad, pero negándose a desprenderse de él debido a tantos años de acompañarle. Era aficionado a los poemas de amor y no le avergonzaba admitírselo a sí mismo; una cosa era el goce estético que le provocaban las pasiones y desamores de tantos poetas a lo largo de la historia, y otra muy diferente los sentimentalismos y cursilerías que demostraban en el día a día las personas que le rodeaban en el castillo. Él prefería mantener un rostro impasible habitualmente, más adecuado a sus inquietudes intelectuales omnipresentes y a su profesión de espía. La gente que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones con gran alboroto le daba náuseas, por ejemplo, Potter.

La mención del nombre le hizo sentir sabor a bilis en la garganta, con los recuerdos patéticos de su juventud amenazando con cernirse sobre él y ahogarlo; para evitarlo, releyó con fruición los versos ardientes y melancólicos de Neruda, fantaseando con poseer un cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos…

La puerta de su despacho resonó brevemente; pensando en los ensayos que le había solicitado Filius ordenó abrirla con desgano, sin querer abandonar su estado de ánimo sombrío y pasional. La persona que llamaba no debía estar acostumbrada a visitarle, pues vaciló en abrir la puerta e incluso no lo hizo completamente, casi colándose de manera furtiva y provocando que uno de los afilados ganchos del perchero de la entrada se le enganchara en la falda y rasgara sus medias en gran medida.

Severus detuvo la línea de sus pensamientos un momento; la gruesa pantimedia oscura ocultaba una magnífica piel lechosa, nívea, que abrazaba unos muslos llenos que sólo se estrechaban en las rodillas y daban la impresión errónea de unas piernas delgadas y sin gracia. Ávidamente recorrió esas piernas deliciosas trepando por la cicatriz de la media desde las finas pantorrillas hasta los generosos muslos de mármol, e incluso podía adivinar lo que la falda enganchada en el perchero había revelado brevemente. Tragó saliva audiblemente, descolocado, subiendo por las caderas proporcionadas, la cintura acusada y el busto que el uniforme pujaba por encubrir, pasando por un cuello de marfil que desembocaba en el rostro muy ruborizado de Hermione Granger.

Cumpliría diecisiete años en apenas unos pocos meses, pero Hermione se sentía un alma vieja, alguien que sólo encontraba satisfacción entre las voces muertes de los autores de sus libros preferidos, y que era incapaz de entusiasmarse por la insulsa conversación que había sido habitual desde su primer año en el castillo, apenas pudiendo perdonar los temas de interés de sus amigos Harry y Ron.

Ron. Aquel nombre le hizo saber amarga la boca, y calientes lágrimas involuntarias se hicieron presentes en sus ojos cansados y le hicieron sentir desprecio por sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese enamorado de aquel idiota insensible? Algunos poetas hablaban de que el amor era caprichoso e ilógico, pero ella era perfectamente consciente de que su afecto estaba condenado a estrellarse contra la inmadurez y grosería de su compañero de clases. Y todo esto sólo le traería sufrimiento, como ya había experimentado por desgracia.

Ella quería soñar con un hombre determinado y tenaz que bajase al infierno tras su recuerdo como Orfeo; alguien que lo atravesara con furia para purificarse en el purgatorio y alcanzarla en el paraíso como Dante; un hombre que no osara profanar su nombre ni aunque jamás la volviera a ver como el hidalgo de la Mancha; un hombre, en fin, que la hiciera sentir una mujer plena y, por qué no, que la amara incansablemente como el hablante lírico de _Los versos del capitán_.2

La pena dio paso al rubor y una cierta vergüenza culpable. Ella sabía por los numerosos libros que había leído al respecto que el deseo era algo natural y no había nada de deleznable en apreciarlo; sin embargo, a pesar de sus tímidas tentativas de complacerse a sí misma o de inflamarse por alguien más, no había logrado sentir lo que los poetas cantaban tan vigorosamente y aún estaba a la triste espera de que algún día un hombre de verdad tomara la iniciativa y la hiciera conocer el goce.

Se derrumbó aún más sobre su baúl de pertenencias, sola en el dormitorio común pues sus compañeras habían estado desesperadas por abandonar el colegio cuanto antes apenas había sido impartida la última clase; no obstante, ella estaba haciendo un recuento usual de su año escolar y repasando sus TIMOS y sus fracasos sentimentales. Decidió concentrase en el primer asunto, angustiándose ante la duda de haberse equivocado y tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma respecto a su concienzudo desempeño, por ejemplo, en Pociones. Sí, el examen teórico lo había ejecutado con mínimas vacilaciones y en el examen práctico su mano jamás había temblado, por lo que eso le llevó a sopesar la posibilidad de obtener una Maestría en Pociones, unida a las que ya pensaba tomar de Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Aritmancia.

¿Qué requisitos se exigirían para estudiar la Maestría en Pociones? ¿Podía empezar a hacer algo desde ya para trabajar en su éxito, planificando con antelación como era su costumbre? Sólo conocía una persona que hubiese obtenido dicho título, y en este momento debía de estar desocupado en su despacho, libre al fin de dictar clases. ¿Y si se arriesgaba a preguntarle, a pesar de la mala reputación de su carácter, para poder empezar a estudiar este mismo verano?

Ahora Hermione había olvidado por completo el motivo que la había llevado a bajar a las mazmorras. Había sufrido la vergüenza de dañar su uniforme al abrir la puerta del profesor más temible y exigente; pero, para su gran sorpresa, el hombre no la había mirado a la cara sino que había seguido la línea de la rasgadura con fiereza, deteniéndose en su anatomía como nunca había notado a nadie hacerlo. Un espeso calor la invadió y toda la piel de su cuerpo le cosquilleaba punzantemente.

Finalmente él la miró a los ojos y había en estos un remolino oscuro, una ráfaga potente que la hizo estremecerse por completo, vacilando de tenerse en pie; el hombre semejaba un cazador y ella una grácil gacela que hubiese sido hechizada por la determinación violenta y absoluta de sus ojos. Era un sentimiento casi tangible y desnudamente honesto, ella lo supo antes de que él lograra parpadear y rehacer una máscara tambaleante de tranquilidad. Él intentó decir algo irónico, pero su garganta sólo emitió un gruñido y, antes de que el momento fuera insoportablemente embarazoso, Hermione cerró la puerta y desapareció velozmente tras ella.

Ya en el tren, momentáneamente a solas cuando sus amigos cayeron dormidos, se permitió pensar en lo ocurrido y recordar la turbulenta mirada de deseo que le había dirigido su profesor. No sentía vergüenza al recrearlo en su mente; toda inseguridad había desaparecido y sólo permanecía un dolor callado, un anhelo débil e insatisfecho que le impediría olvidar ese episodio ni un solo día del verano.

* * *

1 Pablo Neruda. _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_ (1924).

2 Pablo Neruda (1952).


	2. Chapter 2

**CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS:**

 **SEVMIONE**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. Tampoco poseo derechos sobre la imagen de la portada, la cual realizó especialmente para mí mi amiga **KIDDOREC** kiddorec/. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta.

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El fornicio

Te besaré en la punta de las pestañas y en los pezones, tu turbulenta mente

besara,

mi vergonzosa, en esos muslos

de individua blanca, tocara esos pies

para otro vuelo más aire que ese aire

felino de tu fragancia, te dijera española

mía, francesa mía, inglesa, ragazza,

nórdica boreal, espuma

de la diáspora del Génesis… ¿Qué más

te dijera por dentro?

¿griega,

mi egipcia, romana

por el mármol?

¿fenicia,

cartaginesa, o loca, locamente andaluza

en el arco de morir

con todos los pétalos abiertos,

tensa

la cítara de Dios, en la danza

del fornicio?

Te oyera aullar,

te fuera mordiendo hasta las últimas

amapolas, mi posesa, te todavía

enloqueciera allí, en el frescor

ciego, te nadara

en la inmensidad

insaciable de la lascivia,

riera

frenético el frenesí con tus dientes, me

arrebatara el opio de tu piel hasta lo ebúrneo

de otra pureza, oyera cantar las esferas

estallantes como Pitágoras,

te lamiera,

te olfateara como el león

a su leona,

para el sol,

fálicamente mía,

¡te amara!1

Y en ese punto inevitablemente pensaba en Hermione Granger. ¿Es que acaso todos los poetas que admiraba le cantaban a una mujer de tez blanca como la nieve? Y de muslos igualmente blancos, al parecer. Tenía impregnada en la mente la imagen del contraste entre la fea y gruesa pantimedia y aquel maravilloso cutis ebúrneo inexplorado, divisado apenas entre los rudimentos del horrible uniforme escolar. Aquí Severus se había tomado una licencia poética, o más bien se había autorizado a sí mismo a ser licencioso para seguir alimentando esta fantasía que había conseguido borrar de un plumazo las tristes memorias del pasado e instalar el tiempo presente en toda su gloria imaginaria. Se pensaba a sí mismo en su despacho, tal como ahora, y que aquella preciosa mujercita (en sus sueños, mayor de edad) entraba y le rogara que la amara indefinidamente, como él quisiera complacerla, y él accedería con gusto a desatar todas sus fantasías reprimidas sobre aquel cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas y muslos blancos…

Con su muerte ya próxima ante el retorno de su desquiciado amo y la maldición que devoraba a Dumbledore, Severus había arrojado lejos sus remordimientos y prejuicios y habíase dedicado a disfrutar de sus versos predilectos interpretados por la hermosa muchacha que había interrumpido sus recriminaciones y autocompasión; procurándose sustitutos o quizás placer mismo en solitario, fantaseando con ella en cada momento a solas que tenía disponible y sin arrepentirse de ello. Calculaba que ella se sentía mortificada y jamás hablaría al respecto y él nunca divulgaría algo que perjudicara el honor de una alumna, así que podía seguir imaginando tranquilamente noches enteras de pasión sin involucrar a la susodicha en la vida real, alzándola en un altar de sus fabulaciones.

Sin embargo, al retornar a clases algo había sucedido que le había impedido ignorarla olímpicamente para no crear sospechas de perversión. El famoso trío había resuelto tomar la clase ÉXTASIS de Defensa aunque él fuera el profesor, lo cual ya esperaba pero aun así le fastidiaba, mas la garbosa estudiante se sentaba erguida en su asiento guardando un elegante silencio y se limitaba a mantenerle la mirada con algo más que desafío, una curiosidad o un análisis implacable que le obligaba a mantenerse compuesto en cada segundo de la lección, hirviendo de incomodidad por dentro. Pensó que quizás ella se referiría al asunto en vista de su actitud tumultuosa, pero ella se marchaba de clases con sus amigos sin proferir siquiera un suspiro. Todo este comportamiento le tenía confundido y había añadido más leña a la creciente hoguera de su deseo en las primeras dos semanas de clases.

Pero algo habría de cambiar esa helada mañana de septiembre, sábado, cuando él había decidido tomar todas sus comidas en el despacho para dedicarse absolutamente al placer de sus lecturas escogidas. Sería cerca de mediodía cuando llamaron enérgicamente a su puerta. Se sorprendió, aunque quizá sería bueno que se tratara de su rebelde ahijado atormentado hasta el tuétano por su misión, así que ordenó abrirla pensando con tristeza que sólo había logrado leer un poema de Gonzalo Rojas. La puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par, y la resuelta encarnación de sus fantasías secretas avanzó hacia él mirándole fijamente.

Por un momento pensó que había sido víctima de un encantamiento confundidor, o que había aspirado el pernicioso vaho de una poción desastrosamente elaborada; sin embargo, Hermione seguía allí una vez que terminó de pestañear furiosamente, así que interrogó con la mirada su resolución y tornó a ver la puerta escandalosamente abierta tras ella, cerrándola con un movimiento de la mano sin varita y arrellanándose en su butaca preferida para enfrentar la que él creía airada estudiante.

\- ¿Y bien? – inquirió sin temblor alguno en su voz, interrumpiendo justo lo que ella iba a decir; aunque logró recomponerse y declarar:

\- Vine a verlo, profesor, porque quiero que cumpla la promesa que me hizo.

Lo que dijo no parecía tener ningún sentido para él, así que se enderezó aún más en la butaca afelpada para poder mirarla mejor y descifrar su rostro: halló una mirada determinada y audaz, aunque el labio inferior le temblaba un poco y para evitarlo ella se lo mordió con fuerza, drenando todo color de Severus.

\- Verá - continuó ella ya que Severus aún no podía decir nada -, sé lo que pasó a finales del curso pasado cuando vine a verlo a su despacho, y lo he meditado mucho y vine a exigir lo que usted me prometió cuando me miró _así_ en su puerta.

Era una suerte que estuviese ya sentado, porque de seguro las palabras de ella lo habrían hecho trastabillar aparatosamente: ¿acaso magos oscuros jugaban con su mente al materializar sus anhelos más profundos? El temor de encontrarse frente a una trampa le hizo reaccionar y se puso de pie de un salto, buscando intimidar a la chica al acercársele e intentando leer en su mente para averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Ella no retrocedió pero dio acuse de percibir la intromisión en sus pensamientos; rápidamente, escaneó lo que se refería a él y algo se desencajó en su pecho al notar el rumbo de las emociones de ella. La soltó como si se hubiese quemado – y así era -, y ella sacudió su cabeza para desenmarañarse del repentino dolor que la había atenazado cuando Severus le había mirado a los ojos con furia.

\- Explícate – la voz de Severus tenía un deje de desesperación que no pudo omitir, mientras volvía a aferrarla desde los hombros, sorteando las partes comprometedoras de su cuerpo. Ella volvió a concentrarse en él, jadeando por la adrenalina que le producía estar en una situación así y le dijo:

\- No soy tan joven puesto que cumplí diecisiete años ayer, así que ya soy mayor de edad y soy consciente de lo que quiero y lo que usted me puede entregar si así lo desea también – la última palabra de la joven fue casi inaudible, comenzando a dudar de su intrepidez.

Severus sabía que ella decía la verdad, algo parecido al gozo o al éxtasis comenzaba a subir gorgoteando por sus venas y debía cerciorarse de que esto fuera la realidad y no un endemoniado sueño. Su agarre se volvió sutil y ominosamente puso una mano en su cintura para conminarle a arrepentirse de su osadía ante una intimidad verdadera; ella jadeó brevemente pero de nuevo no se apartó, sino que intentó reafirmar su posición frente a él; Severus no pudo contenerse más y la besó en la boca imperiosamente.

Los tersos labios juveniles se estremecieron ínfimamente ante su contacto, pero luego reaccionaron abriéndose tímidamente y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua ávida en esa boca fresca e ignota, recorriendo los dientes otrora prominentes y enzarzándose en una lucha por el dominio con la lengua suave de Hermione, acabando por succionar su carnoso labio inferior. Ya no se aferraba a ella para que no escapara, sino que más bien la sostenía contra sí para evitar que cayera al suelo pues todo en ella se había vuelto blando y tembloroso; mientras que Severus sentía renacer en él el deseo maldito.

Cuando ella dejó de temblar, Severus relajó su asa en torno a ella y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos:

\- Dime qué estás dispuesta a hacer.

Había arrebol en esos ojos normalmente vivaces, y la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas marfileñas latiendo casi visiblemente para Severus. Ella intentó mantenerle la mirada y susurró:

\- Todo lo que tú quieras hacer conmigo – pero para Severus no era respuesta suficiente: quería escucharla hablar de forma libre y desvergonzada, en pleno uso de sus facultades y haciendo gala de toda su voluntad, sobre querer ser su amante por un tiempo indefinido y siéndole absolutamente fiel; pues él no soportaría compartirla con nadie más mientras estuviesen juntos. Sus instintos de posesividad eran fieros y demandantes.

\- Tú quieres estar conmigo, pero debes entregarte plenamente y sólo a mí mientras estemos juntos. No toleraré ni la más mínima traición – le advirtió severamente, levantando mechones de cabello rizado con su aliento. Ella volvió a estremecerse pero no podía apartar la mirada de él y asintió:

\- De acuerdo, seré sólo tuya, lo juro – aquellas palabras eran más deliciosas para él que la novena sinfonía de su compositor amado, y amenazaban con hacerle perder la razón; pero la conservó lo suficiente para recordar eliminar todo rasgo de vacilación en Hermione y decidió ponerla a prueba de una vez por todas.

* * *

1 Gonzalo Rojas, Premio Nacional de Literatura de Chile 1992. En ¿ _Qué se ama cuando se ama?_


	3. Chapter 3

**CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS: SEVMIONE**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta.

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Ángel de rigor**

Tarde por la mañana se hizo ver

a mi puerta qué ángel más terrible

esa misma muchacha a quien amé

en silencio hace cosa de cien años

La frustración de padre y señor mío

negándose a un incesto metafórico

que lo sepulta bajo siete capas

del alquitrán del sueño

Y me cogiste

en la debilidad del mediodía

Un soplo al corazón de la edad media

como el golpe que quiebra así el espejo

antes del baño, cuando un tipo insomne

bebe de la fatiga de sí mismo

un trago largo con sabor a muerte.

(…) **[1]**

Severus atrajo con más fuerza a la joven contra sí, colocándola casi contra la pared de su despacho, y su mano bajó desde la cintura hasta sus nalgas firmes y dadivosas, acariciándolas brevemente antes de detenerse en los muslos largamente soñados. De un tirón descorrió la pantimedia que le separaba de la blancura nívea de esa piel y la arrojó entre sus pies con desprecio; luego acarició arrobado los muslos abundantes y sedosos mientras volvía a besar a Hermione ardorosamente para excitarla. Su lengua la recorría mientras sus largos dedos hacían lo propio con la extensión maravillosa de sus piernas, jugueteando después con la suave tela que se humedeció ante sus repetidas caricias. Al notarlo Severus la miró a los ojos enfebrecido y algo feroz, soltando sus labios repentinamente y alzándole con brusquedad la falda sin encontrar resistencia por parte de Hermione, así que la desprendió de la tela que lo separaba de su pubis.

Hermione jadeó, adivinando apenas lo que su profesor planeaba hacerle y algunos autores describían con ahínco: Severus se arrodilló y la acercó a él tomándola de las caderas, para sentarla casi a ahorcajadas sobre su boca. Ella no podía ver lo que él le hacía pues la falda se lo impedía, sólo sentía que la lengua de Severus describía contornos de círculos que ella no estaba segura de poseer. Severus, por su parte, se dedicaba a aprehender el pubis exquisito de la joven, tal como había fantaseado tantas veces hacer; quizás por eso mismo y porque buscaba descartar en Hermione toda duda posible sobre su entrega voluntaria y consciente, no se comportaba lo suficientemente delicado como corresponde a un primer encuentro, sino que prácticamente la había asaltado para encontrar trizaduras en su determinación, para permitirle arrepentirse antes de que el sufrimiento en él fuera inevitable. Sin embargo, ella no se quejaba ni hacía el amago de apartarse de él ni por un brevísimo instante; más bien luchaba por sostenerse mientras él libaba con deleite el precioso néctar que las rosas de la joven le ofrecían.

Cuando comprendió que ella no iba a resistírsele y que su sabor comenzaba a serle indeleble, le dio un último beso y se incorporó para enfrentarla a la penúltima prueba. La visión de Hermione tan enardecida casi lo trastornó, pero se obligó a controlarse y descargó sus bríos en abrirle el uniforme y sacar de su blusa un delicado seno de marfil; admiró su belleza y elegante angostura por un momento y luego se lo llevó a los labios y comenzó a succionarlo con delectación, mientras el rosado cabo le rozaba el paladar deliciosamente. Bebió del albo seno hasta que la libídine se enseñoreó de él por completo; afortunadamente, el último examen para Hermione era una consecuencia de lo que a él le nacía hacer.

Se apartó de ella súbitamente, casi hasta la altura de la butaca que había abandonado, y con un solo movimiento de varita se desnudó completamente, exhibiéndose tal cual era frente a ella.

Hermione apenas podía pensar con claridad, así que no comprendía por qué Severus la había soltado hasta que vio que se había desvestido del todo. Aun siendo la primera vez que veía a un hombre en esa situación, detener la mirada en los amplios hombros y los firmes brazos le produjo placer -aunque sus pupilas dilatadas ignoraron el macabro tatuaje que desigualaba una de sus muñecas-, siguiendo la pálida piel hasta culminar en su miembro erguido y palpitante. Hermione estaba fascinada al comprobar todo lo que su deslucida figura había provocado en Severus, así que se quedó contemplando su virilidad sin pausa con el cuerpo aún trémulo de entusiasmo.

Severus no pudo resistirse ante la mirada valorativa de Hermione y se acercó a ella suplicante, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio de golpe y señalándole la cama impoluta en el centro de la habitación. Hermione la miró, comprendió que había llegado la hora decisiva, y asintió en dirección a Severus antes de entrar al dormitorio.

Allí Severus se dedicó plenamente a amarla, tal como Hermione había soñado siempre e imaginado más concretamente esos meses de verano temblando de anhelo a solas en su cuarto. Severus la tendió en la cama, esta vez tratándola con toda la ternura que le permitía su enardecimiento, y la desnudó tranquilamente adorando cada centímetro de su piel; besó su rostro de porcelana avergonzada cuando ella intentó cubrir su desnudez, descubriendo en sus ojos poca valía hacia sí misma, que él se encargaría de revertir con sus caricias y atenciones colmadas de veneración; bebió largamente de sus senos, murmurando en su oído que eran perfectos cuando ella se quejó de su exiguo tamaño; trazó un sendero de besos en sus piernas idolatradas, alcanzando los muslos perfectamente blancos ¡tantas veces soñados! y libando entre ellos el dulce néctar que no podría olvidar jamás.

Cuando Hermione alcanzó el éxtasis por primera vez en su vida, él se alzó de entre sus trémulas piernas y deslizó un dedo en su interior. Al encontrarse arrobada de placer, Hermione no respondió mientras él la sopesaba entre sus dedos, determinando que era el momento preciso. Se subió a la cama, frotando su erección con ansias, y se posó suavemente sobre ella a la espera de que abriera los ojos.

\- S…, soy virgen, profesor – consiguió decir cuando se percató del peso de Severus, mirándole asustada por no habérselo comentado antes. Él la tranquilizó acariciándole la cara y los brazos, asintiendo para calmarla; pero en el fondo no quería creer que ella le estuviese ofreciendo su primera vez y que quizás sólo el pudor la motivaba a declararlo, pero aun así sería delicado y cuidadoso con ella como había planeado desde que la había traído a su cama.

Como se había alterado al hablar, Severus la besó en los labios para relajarla hasta que ella comenzó a corresponder con igual intensidad sus besos. Entonces empezó a balancearse sobre su pubis con delicadeza, casi imperceptiblemente al ritmo de sus labios, hasta que notó que ella misma se enroscaba en su miembro de manera natural. Fue pujando muy lentamente, acompañado de besos y caricias en su rostro y pecho, hasta que se introdujo lo suficiente en ella y en aquel momento la penetró de un solo movimiento para evitarle sufrir por demorar el proceso, comprendiendo demasiado tarde que efectivamente le había arrebatado su virginidad a Hermione.

Aquello le enterneció súbitamente, hondamente, y la abrazó con fuerza sintiéndola niña entre sus brazos, enjugando una lágrima solitaria con un beso mientras se movía dentro de ella para procurarle el placer que le haría olvidar el dolor infringido. Hermione era extremadamente valiente por lo que sofocó el quejido que brotó de sus entrañas cuando Severus tomó plena posesión de ella, y se colgó de él agradecida hasta languidecer con el goce que él le estaba proporcionando dentro de sí.

La capacidad de goce de su compañera era algo con lo que Severus no había contado muy bien, por lo que su resolución de no derramar su simiente dentro de ella vaciló al ser invadido por la sensualidad y voluptuosidad de Hermione, resolviendo finalmente seguir su ritmo y alcanzar el éxtasis junto a ella, como uno solo.

Se derrumbó encima de aquel cuerpo marmóreo y jadeante sin poder evitarlo, y ella aceptó su peso con tanta naturalidad que le asombró. Se recuperó rápidamente y salió del interior de ella con cuidado, pero luego la abrazó con firmeza apegando su cuerpo a lo largo de la espalda de ella.

Tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar, pensó mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de rizos deshechos. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión, sí, ¡pero es que todo parecía haber fluido tan naturalmente! Sentía una satisfacción casi leve, porque los meses de su fantasía transcurridos habían dibujado muchas escenas similares a ésta, donde él la amaría de todas las formas que describían sus libros y ella reposaría su cabeza sobre su hombro con confianza mientras le escuchaba declamar los versos que le habían enardecido y los pasajes que le habían deslumbrado a lo largo de toda su vida. Sintiendo añoranza de semejante intimidad, decidió no decir nada, mejor; ya llegaría el momento en que ellos no serían sólo amantes, sino que amigos, y podrían discutir y hacerse confidencias sin que eso destruyera para siempre su precaria relación. Por mientras, ya le había exigido la condición de la fidelidad y eso le bastaba para no volverse loco en lo inmediato; ya hablarían, si surgía el tema, de la frecuencia de sus encuentros, de las precauciones y límites que estaban dispuestos a aceptar cada uno.

* * *

[1] Enrique Lihn (fragmento). En _Al bello aparecer de este lucero_ (1983).


	4. Chapter 4

**CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS:**

 **SEVMIONE**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

* * *

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra)**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

 **Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta.**

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Fantasma**

Cómo surges de antaño, llegando,

encandilada, pálida estudiante,

a cuya voz aún piden consuelo

los meses dilatados y fijos.

Sus ojos luchaban como remeros

en el infinito muerto

con esperanza de sueño y materia

de seres saliendo del mar.

De la lejanía en donde

el olor de la tierra es otro

y lo vespertino llega llorando

en forma de oscuras amapolas.

En la altura de los días inmóviles

el insensible joven diurno

en tu rayo de luz se dormía

afirmado como en una espada.

Mientras tanto crece a la sombra

del largo transcurso en olvido

la flor de la soledad, húmeda, extensa,

como la tierra en un largo invierno.[1]

La única explicación posible para tantas coincidencias se hallaba en otros versos del mismo libro, pensó Severus. En _Arte Poética_ estaba dicho: _"las noches de substancia infinita caídas en mi dormitorio, /el ruido de un día que arde con sacrificio /me piden lo profético que hay en mí_ ". Sí, Severus se sentía viviendo en una larga profecía cumplida, incierta aún, pero dulce mientras tanto. El eximio vate había predicho su deliciosa aventura de amor, el último consuelo para " _la flor de la soledad, húmeda, extensa"_ que le había brotado tras una vida amarga, _meses dilatados y fijos, altura de los días inmóviles_ …

¿Cómo podía ser una mera coincidencia? _Cómo surges de antaño, llegando, encandilada, pálida estudiante…_

Su deleznable pasado le había hecho creer en profecías, pero una tan agradable estaba casi fuera de su comprensión. El reloj tronó; medianoche. Afuera caía la llovizna como un lamento silencioso, desganado. No recordaba que en _Residencia en la tierra_ hubiesen poemas de amor, sólo lo había cogido de la estantería en un impulso impreciso; pero, claro está, ¿acaso la poesía de Neruda no era el canto de amor universal, la epopeya de un amor latente en cada sustancia y ser del pequeño planeta azul? Buscando distraerse de esta pasión ilícita pero tan largamente deseada era que había sacado del doble fondo de la estantería el libro de cantos dorados, casi hacia al principio entre sus más de treinta y ocho hermanos igualmente ornados.

Había descubierto a Neruda hacía muchos años por una casualidad fortuita, en un viejo libro casi chamuscado que se había salvado de la purga de su padre. Era una tonta antología de poemas de amor, pensó con desdén, pero al hojearlo descuidadamente sus ojos quedaron atrapados en la belleza dolorosa de unos versos. Faltaban algunas estrofas, así que Severus maldijo en voz alta y lo dejó, pero tiempo después caminando por Londres hacia el callejón Diagon, vio una librería muggle en bancarrota, de cuya vitrina el nombre de Neruda lo llamaba con letras doradas. Entró en la tienda, pidió ver un ejemplar, lo leyó durante unos minutos, y luego exigió la colección completa de sus obras, las cuales la librería estaba rematando en una edición de lujo. Severus salió cargando dos estuches de madera con una veintena de libros en cada uno, todos encuadernados en cuero y oro, con sus nombres garabateados con esmero en los elegantes lomos. Los redujo bajo su capa, y siguió su camino hacia los suministros para nuevas pociones, pensando en que quizás sus advenideras noches de tedio en el castillo tendrían algún nuevo paliativo. Y vaya que sí lo fueron; habían provocado en él una nueva y severa adicción…

La puerta de su despacho resonó, débilmente. Volvió de su ensoñación con todos los sentidos en alerta, escuchando hasta el silbido del aire. No volvieron a golpear, pero percibió una respiración acelerada tras la puerta de madera. Con un estremecimiento en el pecho, Severus fue a abrir con la varita en la mano.

Hermione miraba al suelo, el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas de marfil. Parecía que todo el valor Gryffindor la había abandonado en este instante, pero Severus no prolongó su agonía y levantó su barbilla para que le mirara. Un solo fulgor de sus ojos de miel le bastó.

La primera en salir volando fue la capa negra del colegio, con la insignia de prefecta prendida en la solapa; luego lo hicieron prontamente la blusa y la falda. Severus la llevó a su habitación sin dejar de besarla salvajemente; tenía tantas ideas en mente…

\- Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quisiera – le recordó después de succionar y mordisquear su labio inferior, agazapado sobre ella como un gato tras su presa.

Ella gimió y luchó por recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos:

\- Sí, es verdad. ¿Acaso no se lo he demostrado ya? – preguntó desafiante, a pesar de sólo estar en ropa interior bajo él, los brazos aprisionados por sus brazos, las piernas inmóviles bajo el peso de las rodillas de él.

Él se rió socarronamente en su oreja y murmuró: "entonces autorizas lo que va a pasar a continuación". Ella se estremeció de excitación contenida y Severus soltó sus brazos. Se desvistió en un solo movimiento de magia sin varita, dejando al descubierto su miembro palpitante y erguido en dirección a Hermione.

Ella suspiró, mirándole sin tapujos. Severus se regocijó en la mirada anhelante de su joven amante, no tan desconocedora pero aún inexperta de las lides de la pasión. Lentamente, acercó hacia ella su sexo vivo, hasta que sintió cómplice la mirada de la muchacha, y se posó suavemente en sus labios. Ella lo rozó con su lengua, y él gimió de placer. Un poco más envalentonada ante su positiva reacción, Hermione envolvió la cabeza de su miembro con sus labios y succionó. Oyó al profesor maldecir en voz alta, y suplicarle que continuara con los ojos entornados. Hermione hundió la protuberancia ardiente en su boca, succionándola como si fuera una pluma de azúcar de Honeydukes, lo cual pareció enloquecer a Severus, quien introdujo aún más su sexo en la boca de su alumna.

Hermione sintió un sabor diferente en su lengua, una leve sustancia cálida y un tanto salada que no había probado antes, y que provenía del sexo de su profesor. Sin embargo, el miembro no se acomodaba bien por completo en su boca y temió atragantarse. Inmediatamente, Severus retiró su miembro y la miró con preocupación; ella asintió azorada, sintiéndose torpe, pero él sobaba su sexo con una mano y con la otra acarició su mejilla con un gesto no exento de ternura. Luego, retrocedió un poco y liberó los senos juveniles de la prisión de encaje, para posicionar su miembro humedecido entre ellos.

Hermione jadeó mientras su profesor se montaba sobre ella y comenzaba a rozar una y otra vez su sexo endurecido contra los tersos pezones, pellizcándolos mientras abría un desusado canal entre sus senos para darse placer. Los testículos de Severus se sentían hinchados y sólidos contra la base de sus senos, mientras que su miembro se extendía aún más con cada embestida ante la mirada de Hermione, quien pronto empezó a rozar con su lengua la jugosa cabeza que se ofrecía ante ella. Snape estaba sentado sobre su estómago, y con una mano dirigía su miembro sobreexcitado entre los dulces montes de Hermione, la otra soltó sus pezones para hundirse en la entrepierna húmeda de la chica, y entonces Hermione gritó.

Severus no pudo soportarlo, no veía el anillo por ningún lado, así que cabalgó salvajemente entre los senos y gemidos de Hermione hasta que perdió el control. Con el rabillo del ojo observó cómo su simiente se derramaba en oleadas sobre aquel cuerpo adorado de la mujer de blancas colinas, muslos blancos…

Volvió en sí tras unos instantes de haber sido arrebatado por un orgasmo enceguecedor, sólo para ver a Hermione encandilada con su miembro acuoso, observando sus propios senos brillantes por una pátina cálida. Salió de entre sus blancas colinas con cuidado y ella gimió de frustración.

Él volvió a esbozar una sonrisa socarrona.

\- No creas que hemos terminado – le advirtió con malicia, y sin aviso hundió sus labios y su lengua entre los blancos muslos extendidos frente a él.

* * *

[1] Pablo Neruda, _Residencia en la Tierra I_ , 1932.


	5. Chapter 5

**CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS: SEVMIONE**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta.

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Ay infelice**

(…)

Cuentan de mí historias desalentadoras

o de terror al oído de mi partenaire

Soy a ratos una desgracia para esta joven y para mí mismo

porque no todas son amenazas siniestras ni estúpidas frases

hirientes. Yo debía contar, además

con harpadas lenguas como la tuya, querida

brotada del teléfono, en la noche, con la suavidad

de una brillante intervención quirúrgica

Pues has vivido el dolor con lucidez y eres capaz

en pocas frases de devolvérmelo

tuyo y mío, en duplicado.

Del crudo amor en este trance no vencido

pero maltrecho hasta la desesperación, soy

la desgracia. **[1]**

Hermione apenas se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor con sus compañeros. La habían notado un poco distraída y ella había alegado su extenuante preparación para los ÉXTASIS; como había obtenido once TIMOS, nadie osaba cuestionarla y menos aún su decisión de ir a la Sala de Menesteres todos los sábados para "estudiar a solas y en paz de una vez por todas". Al principio Harry y Ron le habían reclamado no encontrarla cuando habían ido algunas veces a acompañarla, pero ella respondía con fastidio que le pedía expresamente a la Sala que nadie pudiese encontrarla ni distraerla de sus estudios y ellos habían aceptado sin más estas razones, sobre todo ahora que ambos habían encontrado en Ginny y Lavender una compañía nueva e interesante.

Hermione se alegraba por ellos, pero dudaba seriamente si sentían por sus parejas lo que ella sentía por Severus. Si había creído estar enamorada antes, eso era simplemente porque le faltaba comparación en el paradigma de su existencia: todos los sábados él la hacía suya de maneras imaginativas y enajenantes, compartiendo después del amor una conversación tan estimulante como ella no había creído posible compartir antes con otro ser humano, motivándola a alcanzar y sobrepasar todas sus inquietudes intelectuales semana a semana, e incluso día a día cuando ella no se lograba contener y abandonaba sus rondas nocturnas de prefecta para correr al despacho de su profesor y dormir desnuda entre sus brazos toda la noche.

Encima de la mesilla de noche, junto a la cama, había aparecido esa misma noche un libro nuevo, de tapas ocres en las que se desdibujaba un cerúleo nacimiento de Venus. Hermione, a medias cubierta con unas sábanas de raso que no recordaba como mobiliario habitual de la sobria habitación del profesor, aguardaba su regreso del lavabo con los efectos del goce desvaneciéndose tal como la desvaída portada del libro de poesía. Igual que una resaca, o el bajón de la adrenalina y otras sustancias adictivas, ella ahora experimentaba un declive de la pasión desatada y un clímax de angustia ante su actual situación.

Ella comprendía que Severus era un gran amante, basada en sus propios sentimientos y en los libros que leía para buscarle paragón; desgraciadamente, en los dos meses que llevaban en esta curiosa rutina, él jamás se refería al futuro ni a qué pasaría cuando ella saliera de Hogwarts sino que evadía siempre el tema, lo cual la destrozaba por dentro por cuanto ella se atrevía a fantasear con un futuro a su lado, siendo su compañera en todos los sentidos del término.

Advertía que había llegado a un punto sin retorno en su amor por Severus, que nunca podría aceptar a nadie más que él de ahora en adelante y que, infelizmente, sólo podría aspirar a su amistad cuando él se cansara de sus encuentros casi casuales. A veces la tristeza de esa situación desesperanzada la consumía y rehuía a todas las personas, lo que molestaba a Harry sumido en sus heroísmos e intrigas delirantes, despotricando contra Snape y Malfoy a cada instante; por lo que había terminado teniendo por compañero de proyecto habitual a Neville, el cual siempre era amable y nunca hacía preguntas que pudieran hacerla sentir mal.

Los ramalazos de deseo cedían ante repentinas oleadas de desazón e incertidumbre, que habían terminado por convertir su conciencia en un infierno. Leer las intenciones ocultas de Severus era para ella como intentar descifrar las pequeñas palabras del gastado libro: las letras eran para ella familiares y conocidas, podía nombrar cada una por su nombre, pero estaban agrupadas en un idioma que ella no podía leer, causando complicaciones extrañas y misteriosas como _"lucero", "infelice"_ , o _"bello"._

El Juramento Inquebrantable a la madre de su ahijado estaba haciendo estragos en su mano derecha, así que Severus se cubrió con una gruesa bata de algodón oscuro y volvió a su dormitorio anhelando contemplar a su amante en la plenitud de su tez nívea. La encontró frunciendo el ceño ante su nueva adquisición, un rarísimo ejemplar del poemario amoroso de Lihn, el cual hasta ahora no lo había defraudado en cuanto irónica premonición, en línea con los demás vates chilenos.

\- No estaría de más que ampliaras el repertorio de tus conocimientos aprendiendo latín – le comentó, sentándose a su lado y requisando sin resistencia el estropeado volumen.

\- ¿Latín? Sí, claro, para la nomenclatura de hechizos y pociones, pero pensé que ese libro no estaba… Es decir, yo…

Severus se permitió una risa débil, simpática:

\- El libro está en español, por si te lo preguntabas –ofreció cortésmente. Hermione no conseguía deshacerse de sus cavilaciones, ominosamente reiteradas por la presencia ya vestida del profesor, por lo que no podía pensar en nada inteligente que decir, nada agradable en lo que pensar sin esfuerzo.

\- Oh…

\- Jamás le hablaría a otra persona usando ese idioma, puedes tenerlo por seguro, pero mi competencia me permite disfrutar mis versos predilectos en su idioma original –Severus lucía satisfecho de sí mismo-. Mi pronunciación debe de ser decepcionante, pero mis estudios privados han logrado que la lectura en lengua española no sea un obstáculo para mí – Hermione se estaba enfermando de sí misma, de sus lamentaciones ahogadas, de la autocompasión y repulsa que sentía ante su propia cobardía y elucubraciones que le impedían prestar atención al tiempo presente después del amor-. Luces un poco alterada. Si yo fuera un burdo medimago, te recetaría una poción para calmar los nervios…

Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente. Oh, no, más drogas no, por Merlín.

\- … pero como no lo soy, te diría que no callaras aquello que te tiene tan preocupada. Quizás mi humilde opinión podría servirte de algo -. Lo peor de todo es que la amabilidad de Severus la hacía pensar en una precaria intimidad que sabía que verdaderamente no poseían, ni llegarían a poseer jamás.

\- Oh, no, malditas hormonas adolescentes –pensó Hermione cuando sus nervios la traicionaron, vertiendo amargas lágrimas por sus mejillas otrora sonrosadas. Sentía una enorme vergüenza de llorar como una niña frente a su serio amante, ser débil ante lo que se esperaba de ella. Cerró los ojos para huir de su propia humillación.

Sorprendentemente, Severus no se alejó de ella disgustado ni intentó evadir la situación como Hermione sí lo había hecho. Transfiguró las sábanas de damasco en una delicada bata que deslizó por los hombros de su amante, arropándola con un gesto que estaba bastante cerca de un abrazo. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro ebúrneo y trazó suavemente el surco dejado por las lágrimas, lenta y solemnemente, consiguiendo evaporar la humedad ante su caricia repetida. Al comprenderlo, finalmente Hermione abrió los ojos.

En momentos como esos, Severus odiaba ser quién era. Mortífago, espía, mestizo, Slytherin, huérfano, un paria en la sociedad para todos los efectos. Una parte de su alma, aquella que no estaba salpicada de rencor ni de los crímenes que había cometido o cometería, deseaba abrazar a Hermione y otorgarle el definitivo lugar que le pertenecía en su maltrecho pecho, pero su propia identidad maldita lo impedía. Ella estaría en peligro, colgaría una diana ridículamente visible en su divina tez blanca, y putrefactas manos inmundas intentarían arañar su bello cuello de marfil. Él no podía permitirse amarla, porque entonces sería destruida fulminantemente, arrasada como una ciudad natal que ha sido quemada hasta los cimientos, sólo que tú jamás podrías olvidar su nombre ni la disposición de sus lugares hasta el último día de tu vida.

Amarla era condenarla a algo peor que la muerte. Y a él aún le quedaba suficiente alma como para no permitir que algo le pasara al último consuelo de su miserable existencia.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿El desvarío de Potter, de nuevo? –ella sacudió la cabeza una vez, suavemente-. Aunque no se ha terminado ni por asomo, ya te he dicho lo que pienso de su petulante inmadurez. Por otro lado, no creo que te esté afectando algo relacionado con Hogwarts, tú estás muy por sobre la media de los alumnos idiotas que admitimos… ¿Será acaso la chochera de Albus, su irresponsable _Orden del Fénix_? Quizás te ha exigido que te unieras, ahora que eres mayor de edad… No temas, yo te ayudaré en cuanto pueda, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, dadas las circunstancias… -Hermione había alzado la mirada ante la palabra "circunstancias", pero luego la bajó rápidamente, con embarazo-. ¿Hermione? Mírame a la cara. ¿No lo vas a hacer? Hermione, mírame, por favor. Muchacha, estoy hablando en serio, es una orden.

Sostuvo su rostro de ángel atormentado, entre sus manos desfiguradas por cicatrices macilentas. Ella lloraba en silencio, mirándole a los ojos con profundo sufrimiento, y Severus quiso maldecirse a sí mismo. ¿Cuánto daño le estaba causando con esta situación tan irregular, tan desfachatada e, incluso, tan inmoral entre alumna y profesor?

\- Hermione –dijo fríamente, con auto-desprecio-, ¿te has arrepentido? Si es así, sólo dímelo. No debes temer nada de mí; aunque no lo creas, yo sí tengo un poco de honor. No actuaría en represalia contra ti ni aunque me torturaran.

\- No es eso –hipó Hermione, intentando detener esa línea de pensamiento de Snape-, no es eso, p… Severus. Es sólo que… -reunió, una vez más, todo su coraje Gryffindor para hacer la siguiente declaración-: Es sólo que me he enamorado de usted.

El atribulado pocionista se quedó atónito. ¿Aquella joven perfecta, tan pura, enamorada de alguien tan ruin como él? No podía ser posible.

\- Y sufro porque temo que me rechace, ahora que ya lo sabe –añadió en voz baja, dado que ya se había confesado de todos modos y él seguía sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

Finalmente, Snape profirió un suspiro tan hondo como un quejido de su propio espíritu. Quiso rodear con un brazo sus hombros apenas cubiertos, pero esto no facilitaría la tarea que estaba a punto de realizar.

\- Hermione, muchacha. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Hace tiempo ya que perdí la capacidad de amar, breve facultad que derroché en mi juventud temprana, pero no quiero hablar de eso. No puedo corresponderte, lo siento. Lamento que te hayas confundido.

Hermione había cambiado de opinión sobre los sedantes. Nada le haría mejor que poder evadirse de su herido corazón ahora mismo. Quizás hasta podría morirse ahí mismo y su espíritu podría marcharse de allí y vagar libremente por el mundo, lejos de esa prisión de dolor llamada Hogwarts…

\- Me parece perfectamente normal si ya no quieres seguir viniendo aquí. Estás en todo tu derecho a renunciar a la intimidad que teníamos –Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo que se hundía en una vorágine depresiva-. ¿Hermione? ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

\- No quiero dejar de venir, profesor –admitió con voz ahogada, bajando la mirada por el peso de las lágrimas que cuajaban sus ojos.

Severus bufó de frustración, y volvió a sostener su barbilla para impedirle romper el contacto visual:

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque si es así, tendremos que renegociar nuestro acuerdo –la ira embargó a Hermione, pensando que su propia estupidez la estaba privando del poco placer y consuelo de su opaca vida-. ¿Hermione, estás segura? –Ella asintió de mala gana, temiendo que más temerarias palabras terminaran de estropear todo-. Muy bien, en primer lugar: nuestro estatus.

\- ¿Qué? –tosió Hermione, incrédula.

\- Sigo siendo tu profesor y, aunque tus trabajos y evaluaciones siguen siendo excelentes, no podemos arriesgarnos a que esto salga a la luz y perjudique tu trayectoria en Hogwarts –ella le observaba en silencio, anonadada-. Por lo tanto, nuestra situación actual no es meramente de amantes como acordamos en un principio –Hermione sentía que los latidos le atronaban en los oídos-, sino de cómplices.

\- Cómplices –repitió ella con voz inexpresiva.

\- Exacto. A pesar de que tu discreción ha sido impecable hasta el momento, no puedes negar que sabes que soy doble espía y mortífago –Hermione asintió brevemente, intentando reflejar seriedad y no rechazo-. Esta condición mía siempre será un punto de inestabilidad para ti, de abierta repulsión… –Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza-, bueno, si no para ti, entonces para el resto de tu círculo, y tú lo sabes bien. Por lo tanto, relacionarte conmigo, incluso de cualquier manera más… personal que profesor y alumna, te convierte de cierta manera en mi aliada, en cómplice de esta oscuridad que mantengo sobre mí. Así que, amantes y cómplices, ¿puedes aceptarlo?

¿Acaso Hermione tenía otra opción, podía aspirar acaso a una mejor opción?

\- Sí –dijo simplemente, pero con rotundidad. Dejaría su corazón mutilado como un problema más de su sobrecargada agenda, acuciante pero tan incierto como averiguar quién rayos era el Príncipe Mestizo del libro tramposo de Harry.

\- Ah –dijo Severus de repente, como si lo hubiera olvidado-, además solicito que seas mi asistente en Pociones. Necesito que alguien de confianza me ayude en el laboratorio de vez en cuando, cuando tenga que ir a una estúpida misión de Dumbledore o del Señor Oscuro. Te daré pleno acceso a mis dependencias, te reconocerán apenas te acerques por el pasillo.

\- Sí, claro –afirmó Hermione, intentando concentrarse en la frase "te daré pleno acceso a mis dependencias", en lo bien que sonaba…

\- Así no tendrás que reunir valor para golpear la puerta nunca más –añadió socarrón, con una ladina sonrisa.

\- Espera –dijo Hermione, de repente, con voz levemente ausente-. ¿Y qué pasará después de la guerra?

\- Si es que hay un "después de la guerra" –apostilló Snape con macabro sarcasmo.

Hermione endureció la mirada:

\- Qué. Pasará. Después. De. La. Guerra –por el maldito Merlín, que Severus sabía que ella estaba sacando las garras y abiertamente le estaba interpelando, lo desafiaba, lo conminaba a ceder todo el poder que ya tenía sobre ella, ¡maldita sea!

\- No me permito pensar en un final para mí después de esta guerra, y no hablaré ni una palabra más al respecto.

\- Muy bien –dijo Hermione, enrabiada tan apasionadamente como antes estuviera abatida, presa del vaivén de sus hormonas, y tomó su varita del velador, convocó su ropa, se vistió con un solo toque de varita y se marchó. Severus la dejó irse, mientras una solitaria y traicionera lágrima rodaba por su enjuta mejilla.

* * *

 **[1]** Enrique Lihn, _Al bello aparecer de este lucero_ (1983).


	6. Chapter 6

**CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS: SEVMIONE**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta.

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

 _ **ATENCIÓN: Sólo este capítulo en especial tiene temática**_ _ **Angst (angustia)**_ _ **y**_ _ **Hurt/Comfort (H/C)**_ _ **. Precaución al leer, puede provocar lágrimas.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6

 **Farewell**

1

Desde el fondo de ti, y arrodillado,  
un niño triste, como yo, nos mira.

Por esa vida que arderá en sus venas  
tendrían que amarrarse nuestras vidas.

Por esas manos, hijas de tus manos,  
tendrían que matar las manos mías.

Por sus ojos abiertos en la tierra  
veré en los tuyos lágrimas un día.

2

Yo no lo quiero, Amada.

Para que nada nos amarre  
que no nos una nada.

Ni la palabra que aromó tu boca,  
ni lo que no dijeron las palabras.

Ni la fiesta de amor que no tuvimos,  
ni tus sollozos junto a la ventana.

5

Ya no se encantarán mis ojos en tus ojos,  
ya no se endulzará junto a ti mi dolor.

Pero hacia donde vaya llevaré tu mirada  
y hacia donde camines llevarás mi dolor.

Fui tuyo, fuiste mía. Qué más? Juntos hicimos  
un recodo en la ruta donde el amor pasó.

Fui tuyo, fuiste mía. Tú serás del que te ame,  
del que corte en tu huerto lo que he sembrado yo.

Yo me voy. Estoy triste: pero siempre estoy triste.  
Vengo desde tus brazos. No sé hacia dónde voy.

...Desde tu corazón me dice adiós un niño.  
Y yo le digo adiós. **[1]**

Existen días nefastos en la vida de toda persona. Para Hermione Granger, era el caso de esta clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por ejemplo, en el segundo periodo del viernes en que Severus les conminaba a practicar hechizos no verbales tanto de defensa como de ataque. Repeler los ataques de Neville le resultaba tan sencillo que dejaba a su mente divagar un poco al observar de reojo la severa túnica negra del profesor…

No quería mirarlo a la cara, aún se sentía profundamente herida por la liviandad de él, su desvergüenza para confesar su falta absoluta de emociones. ¿Cómo podía no sentir nada? A veces, a ella le parecía que él la trataba con algo más que complacencia ante la pasión satisfecha, algo más bien parecido a la amabilidad genuina y la ternura. Pero luego él parecía disipar sus propias muestras de cariño con duras y desfachatadas palabras. La hería con sus discursos afilados, luego emponzoñaba la mordida con su frialdad y distancia. Dudaba en volver a sus brazos, porque desgraciadamente su cuerpo parecía no querer contentarse sólo con el goce: anhelaba un abrazo, un verdadero e ineludible compromiso…

Severus observaba irritado la fanfarronería de su ahijado practicando contra Goyle, que casi rivalizaba con la de Potter; y es por eso que no vio cómo Longbottom arrojaba un rayo de luz morada contra Hermione, haciendo que ésta se azotara la cabeza contra el suelo en medio de un charco de líquido espeso.

Los gritos de horror lo alertaron, y se volvió a mirar hacia el fondo del aula donde su estudiante favorita yacía boca arriba con una herida en la cabeza de la que manaba abundante sangre, y al parecer alguna sustancia de broma se había dispersado durante su caída pues un hedor comenzaba a desprenderse del sector. Toda la sangre le abandonó del rostro y corrió hacia ella, que ya estaba siendo tratada de auxiliar por el torpe de Longbottom y el zopenco de Weasley; los apartó con furia no exenta de celos y revisó su cabeza con la varita, comprobando con espanto que la sustancia nociva había entrado en contacto con la herida abierta.

Debía actuar rápido, disimulando su preocupación personal:

\- ¡Idiotas! –les recriminó a Longbottom y Weasley-. ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! Ahora, ¡todos vuelvan a sus asientos y lean el capítulo dieciséis para tenerme un resumen cuando yo vuelva de la enfermería con Granger!

Y se dispuso a hacerla levitar -ya la tomaría entre sus brazos cuando estuvieran lejos de las miradas de los alumnos-, pero Weasley le cortó el paso junto a Potter:

\- Señor, nosotros podemos llevarla a la enfermería.

\- ¿Estás sordo o qué? Dije que se sentaran mientras yo la llevo a la enfermería, y apresúrate si no quieres perder cincuenta puntos por incompetencia y posesión de bromas prohibidas en el colegio.

Y la hizo salir del aula mientras pisaba fuerte con aire de hastío pero apenas cerró la puerta la tomó entre sus brazos, examinando su rostro con una mano mientras corría con ella a la enfermería, por suerte cercana.

\- ¡Poppy, un accidente de una alumna aquí! –llamó a la enfermera intentando no sonar demasiado desesperado, depositando a Hermione en el primer catre libre. La anciana salió de su cubículo y se apresuró a examinar la herida de la niña sin sobresalto.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? –inquirió Poppy sin alterarse mientras limpiaba y cerraba la herida, escaneándola con la varita para asegurarse de que no se había infectado.

¿Qué había pasado? Él no había podido mirar muy bien…

\- Un hechizo la aturdió en la clase de Defensa, y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo cerca de donde había estallado una broma…

\- ¿Viste qué hechizo era, Severus? Escanearé todo su cuerpo en busca de algún otro síntoma –dijo la enfermera usando la varita como un láser mientras el profesor se excusaba-, ¡por Merlín, no puedo creerlo!

\- ¡Qué es! –gritó Severus con terror, observando como la varita vacilaba sobre el vientre de la bruja.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! –repitió la anciana-, ¡la alumna está embarazada!

Aquella palabra resonó como un eco lejano, mientras la mente de Severus se desconectaba de la realidad y viajaba vertiginosamente hacia un tiempo que pensó que ya no tenía sentido para él: el futuro.

Lo vio todo en un ramalazo de imágenes, todas ellas apelando a la felicidad que nunca había estado a su alcance verdaderamente, ni en su vida de niño maltratado ni luego de adulto marginado por la hipócrita sociedad mágica. Entonces todas esas frágiles emociones se estrellaron bruscamente contra la realidad, la horrorosa realidad, en donde fue consciente de la algarabía de la bruja mayor a su lado, repitiendo ahora 'Dumbledore', por lo que levantó su varita hacia ella murmurando 'Imperio':

\- Olvidarás este diagnóstico y dirás que Hermione estará en cuarentena hasta mañana porque la herida se infectó –le ordenó a la mujer, que se había quedado repentinamente relajada y apacible-. Impedirás que cualquier alumno o profesor entre a verla y creerás que la tienes resguardada tras el biombo junto a tu oficina.

La enfermera asintió y fue a poner los hechizos de protección frente al biombo; Severus observó nuevamente el rostro de Hermione, que aún seguía inconsciente, y decidió que no quería despertarla aún. La tomó en brazos con infinito cuidado y la cargó a sus habitaciones privadas, que por suerte estaban cerca de la enfermería.

Luego suspiró, no tenía mucho tiempo y ya quedaban quince minutos para que finalizara la clase. Los despachó a todos con sus tentativas penosas de resúmenes, y se negó a entregar detalles sobre el estado de Hermione a Potter, Longbottom y Weasley, limitándose a decirles que había sido puesta en observación en la enfermería.

Canceló todos sus compromisos y se abrió paso hasta su dormitorio para velar el sueño de Hermione personalmente, hechizando su despacho para impedir el paso de cualquier persona o ser. Limpia de sangre y de toda suciedad, Hermione dormía tranquilamente sin señales del accidente que había sufrido, lo cual confortaba a Severus mientras maquinaba los penosos planes que debía de seguir ahora en adelante.

Poco después del almuerzo, que él obvió porque ella tampoco lo tomaría, Hermione finalmente despertó. Se desperezó sin sorprenderse demasiado de encontrarse en la cama de su profesor, así que él pensó que aún se encontraría un poco aturdida por el impacto y le acercó un cuenco con un poco de poción oscura.

\- Bebe, por favor. Tuviste un accidente y perdiste la consciencia en mi clase, esto te ayudará a despejar tus ideas –ella accedió dócilmente, mostrándole cuánto confiaba en él aún a pesar de la discusión de la noche anterior. Una vez que la poción produjo el efecto deseado, Severus le alcanzó un vaso con agua para que refrescara la boca, disponiéndose a contarle la verdad de sopetón:

\- En el chequeo médico que te realizó Pomfrey en la enfermería –comenzó, intentando no vacilar-, después del incidente en mi clase, se detectó que estás embarazada, Hermione.

Se miró las manos, nervioso sin poder controlarlo, mientras ella perdía el poco color que aún le quedaba en el rostro. Volvía a lucir enferma; no, peor, atormentada como hacía unas horas en ese mismo lugar…

\- No lo sabías –confirmó al leer su expresión consternada-, lo entiendo. Hago bien al suponer que es mío, ¿no es así?

Ella le miró con tanto odio y fiereza en su expresión que él no se atrevió a preguntar nada más. Asintió en dirección hacia ella, mirándose las manos frías e inútiles. Esto era una de las cosas más difíciles que le había tocado hacer en su desventurada existencia, y eso que creía haber pasado anoche por un trago muy amargo. Nuevamente, Fortuna le era sardónica y cruel, y le demostraba que él era sólo el juguete de un destino caprichoso y siniestro.

Si la vida no cesaba de golpearlo, entonces él debería hacer algo para enfrentar tanta saña y tanto dolor.

\- Hermione –pronunció con voz rota pero audible, y extendió su brazo para coger la mano de ella, sudorosa y pálida-. Hermione –repitió con resignada insistencia, hasta que ella le miró a la cara, asustada por la repentina vulnerabilidad que él estaba demostrando.

Sin romper el contacto, se aproximó hasta sentarse junto a ella en la cama, tomando las dos manos tibias entre las suyas heladas. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no llorar, pero no podía evitar que a veces le temblara la voz:

\- Hermione, no puedes tener este niño. No lo digo por mí mismo, no me mires así, estoy pensando absolutamente en ti. Eres tan joven…, demonios, sólo tienes diecisiete años y eres la alumna más brillante de esta generación perdida en este castillo de mierda… sabes que es verdad, por eso yo te molestaba al principio, pero ya has comprendido tu verdadero fin. No es presumir, sino ser efectivamente la mejor. Y es por eso, Hermione, ¡Hermione!, que un hijo lo echaría todo a perder. Tú no estás hecha para quedarte encerrada en un hogar medio, criando niños, cocinando, lavando, tejiendo… ¡no! Tienes que ser experta, perita en Pociones o quizás Transformaciones, columnista de las revistas más prestigiosas del saber mágico, miembro de honor de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, aunque yo no crea en la política ni en la burocracia, tú lo sabes. No puedes quedar relegada y en el olvido a causa de un embarazo precoz, casi adolescente… Y esto te lo recomendaría aunque yo no fuera el padre, lo cual empeora todo; te lo recomendaría aunque estuvieras embarazada del mismísimo Potter, o Draco, o MacLaggen, ¡qué sé yo! ¡Por qué estás negando con la cabeza!

Pero Hermione lloraba abiertamente, horriblemente convencida de la verdad que se desprendía de las palabras de Severus, intentando negar su clara lógica. Así que Severus la estrechó contra su pecho, porque sabía que ella necesitaba de todo su consuelo y él no iba a escatimar nada por aparentar ser de hielo; hoy no. Ella lloró con más fuerza al sentir que él la abrazaba con tanta ternura, intentando articular alguna respuesta en su desesperación. Severus acercó el oído para escuchar mejor sus balbuceos:

\- ¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡A mí me gustaría tenerlo, acunarlo entre mis brazos, ay, no! ¡Severus! –sollozó, y él la abrazó con más fuerza, acunándola como si fuera una niña pequeña, meciéndola para calmarla, acariciando su cabello deshecho y húmedo, enjugando sus lágrimas cada vez que podía, pero era inútil.

\- Sé que es injusto, muchacha –susurró-. En cualquier caso, tú te llevas la peor parte, la sociedad espera que tú te hagas cargo de los niños, que te dediques a eso y rindas cuentas de que lo haces bien. No es justo; pienso en mi madre… ¡Mierda! Hermione, te llevarías la peor parte, siempre. Y eso sin considerar la filiación de tu hijo. Mírame, Hermione, soy un paria y hasta este día nadie salvo tú había querido acercarse a mí –ella intentó protestar conque él alejaba a todos, pero él la interrumpió de inmediato-, y tú eres la maldita excepción, ¡maldita sea, Hermione! Mira mi marca tenebrosa, mira mi ropa vieja y mi sangre mestiza. No encajo en ninguna parte, estoy más lejos del bien que del mal… soy plenamente consciente de que Dumbledore me utiliza, pero hice una promesa y siempre cumplo mi palabra, aunque a nadie más le importe.

Hermione volvía a sollozar, ocultando la cara en la efectivamente vieja levita del profesor de Pociones, vencida por la injusticia de un sistema que se les había venido encima a los dos.

\- Te voy a confesar algo: he hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable que puede matarme antes de un año. Ni siquiera sé si viviré más allá de ese tiempo, y no puedo arriesgarme a dejarte sola con esto; de verdad que tú no puedes sola contra el mundo, que te va a rechazar por mi causa… -una lágrima se escapó de los ojos cansados de Severus y Hermione la observó caer, mientas intentaba ralentizar su respiración. Luego ella se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, débilmente. Severus la miró a los ojos, y en ellos estaba patente la interrogación final, dolorosa. Hermione no pudo seguir sosteniéndole esa mirada atribulada.

\- Hermione –volvió a decir él-, por favor comprende que no es posible… para ti… al menos por ahora…

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, sintiéndose miserables por igual. Finalmente, Hermione estrechó la mano de él como respuesta: él leyó en sus ojos que no quería verbalizarlo, que la culpa la consumiría si lo decía en voz alta. Ah, pero siempre era útil ser un experto en _Legilimancia_ , él le facilitaría todo. Con magia no verbal convocó la poción, tan antigua como el tiempo y que de hecho los _muggles_ occidentales habían olvidado, aunque él sabía que en China aún se conocía su existencia y se la utilizaba. Tan solo saber la propiedad específica de un puñado de plantas, sólo eso. La poción se conservaba bien a lo largo del tiempo, la botella estaba preparada pero aún así el procedimiento era delicado.

Dudó. Pero era mejor no instruir mucho sobre el proceso a Hermione, agobiarla de culpa concreta lo menos posible; él podía cuidarla mejor que un sanador de San Mungo. La ubicó a lo largo de la cama, junto a él, y la arropó con un cobertor que hizo salir del armario. Sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y su frente perlada de sudor, vertió el contenido de la pócima en un cáliz, y lo puso al alcance de las manos de Hermione, sin presionarla para tomarlo, sólo poniéndolo a su alcance. Después de unos momentos, Hermione se enjugó las lágrimas y agarró el cáliz de las manos de Severus.

Toda la noche estuvo acompañándola, tarareándole una melodía indescifrable cuando ella caía dormida, contándole el equivalente a un cuento de hadas cuando despertaba asustada. Para distraerla de su angustia, se puso a imaginar en voz alta una vida diferente para ellos dos, una en la que podrían ser plenamente felices. Propuso, por ejemplo, que él sí había heredado la fortuna de sus abuelos Prince, y que al fallecer lo habían nombrado su sucesor secretamente. Él se enteraba y tomaba posesión de este nuevo linaje, con la mansión solariega plagada de sortilegios y protecciones que dejarían fuera al mortífago más avezado, con elfos y elfinas que ayudarían a Hermione a criar al niño, aunque ella disentía en este punto del servicio doméstico. Voldemort era estrepitosamente derrotado, y Dumbledore confesaba cuál había sido el verdadero rol de Severus en la guerra. Casi un héroe, casi como Potter pero con menos aspavientos. Y luego ellos dos se casaban, en una boda íntima donde sus amigos se alegraban sinceramente por ellos, consolidada felicidad después de la guerra…

Hermione finalmente descansó tras escuchar esta dulce fantasía. Severus también se permitió cerrar los ojos, pues ya había encontrado a la persona que podía acompañarlo sin miedo en su infierno diario, en su vida injusta… y ahora no tan solitaria.

* * *

 **[1]** Pablo Neruda. _Crepusculario_ (1923).


	7. Chapter 7

**CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS: SEVMIONE**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta.

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

Capítulo 7

 **Elevación de la amada**

¿Qué es el hombre para que de él tengáis memoria?

Para que de ella tengáis olvidos, ¿qué es la muerte?

¿Los dioses qué son para que de ellos tengáis angustias?

¿Qué es la amada para que tengáis de ella insomnios?

¿Cuál silencio puede ser más hondo?

¿El que brilla en las llagas de la nada

o el que fulge después de tus sollozos

como una lámpara invisible?

Dulce es la aurora de las madreselvas,

dulce es.

Dulce es el beso de la amada,

dulce es.

Cuán dulce eres tú oh hurtadora de mi agónico sueño.

Todos los adioses están escritos en el viento,

todas las palomas llevan adioses en las alas,

todos los ojos guardan un llanto no vertido,

y he aquí las palabras que no te he dicho:

El amor rompe leyes,

nada contra corrientes y sus ojos escuchan.

De rebeliones y quebrantos está hecho el amor.

Hacia lo alto van los frutos maduros,

hacia la tierra el vuelo de los pájaros,

pero su condición no muere.

De nosotros dos está hecho el amor. **[1]**

Ya nunca más fueron simples cómplices, porque ya todo había sido dicho entre ellos desde aquella fatídica noche de invierno, tan larga. Pero tampoco había necesidad de ahondar en lo que se dijeron, porque no era tan decidor como lo que no se habían dicho, y que esa tormentosa noche juntos en cambio había demostrado con creces. Hermione ya no sentía el yugo de las dudas, pero pronto otros temores tomaron el lugar de la vieja herida.

Había madrugado, como buen insomne, y había ido a levantar el 'Imperio' de la anciana y un tanto anticuada enfermera, no sin antes persuadirla de que había dado de alta a Hermione a primera hora de la mañana y que la muchacha se había marchado por su propio pie. Luego regresó a sus habitaciones privadas, ordenando a los elfos un copioso desayuno –no levantaba sospechas ya que había omitido las dos comidas anteriores-, que se dispuso a compartir con ella, después de administrarle las pociones reabastecedoras de sangre.

Se miraban mientras comían en silencio y, a veces, se sonreían, disfrutando del simple placer de estar juntos y en paz. Luego del desayuno, Severus propuso leerle poesía chilena, a lo que ella accedió encantada. La voz de Severus se tornaba aterciopelada en sus versos predilectos, pasando con morosa lentitud sobre los sonidos vibrantes del español, deleitando a Hermione sólo con escucharlo pese a que él traducía personalmente para ella los poemas que tanto había anhelado enseñarle antaño, cuando no sabía que la amaba. Ahora, la castellana palabra "Amada" adquiría para él otro timbre, otros matices que enriquecían sus recuerdos de tantas páginas y páginas que había devorado en su sombría vida.

Pero tanta armonía no podía ser eterna, ellos que se amaban en medio de una guerra. A mediodía alguien aporreó la puerta, mientras otro censuraba esa misma conducta en un susurro asustado.

\- Diga –contestó Snape, fingiendo fastidio mientras ocultaba la bandeja y los poemarios, sellando la puerta de su habitación mientras Hermione se sentaba frente a su escritorio.

\- Eh… -el valor Gryffindor parecía haberlos abandonado, pero luego alguno lo recobró:

\- S… Profesor Snape, sab… creemos que Hermione está aquí con usted… y queremos saber cómo está –la voz de Potter evidenciaba un malestar que no había podido disimular.

\- Nunca había escuchado que unos estudiantes se preocuparan de mi estado de salud –se burló él con desgana, levitando una pirámide de pergaminos hacia el escritorio, disponiendo algunos libros frente a Hermione y componiendo un poco la maraña de su cabello con sus propias manos. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle, a medias censurando su actitud.

\- No… ¡uf! Nos referíamos al estado de salud de Hermione, la señora Pomfrey nos dijo que ya la había dado de alta de la enfermería.

\- Chicos, estoy bien –habló Hermione aún al otro lado de la puerta. Snape la miró interrogativamente, para que le leyera los labios: '¿Quieres quedarte aquí?' Ella emitió un suspiro inaudible y le contestó de igual modo: 'Volveré a la noche, lo prometo.'

\- Hum… -la voz de Ginny estaba teñida de sospecha y Hermione volvió a suspirar en silencio. Severus gesticuló hacia ella y luego quitó los hechizos protectores de la estancia. Escribió a vuelapluma algo en un pergamino, lo dobló y lo levitó dentro de un libro, que puso entre los brazos de ella mientras la conducía hacia la puerta.

\- Y no lo olvide, señorita Granger. No tendré nuevamente consideración si es que vuelve a sufrir un "accidente" en mi clase. La veré el miércoles en mi despacho a las 18.30, como ya le comuniqué.

\- Sí, profesor –contestó ella mansamente mientras atravesaba la puerta, intentando controlar el impulso de volverse y sonreírle con picardía. Tras ella, Snape cerró la puerta de un portazo, acodándose contra la madera mientras se carcajeaba en absoluto silencio.

\- Ese Snape es un pesado –comentó Neville en un susurro luego de abrazarla con torpeza. Ginny la había mirado de pies a cabeza, dictaminando que aún estaba pálida, y Harry se había limitado a farfullar contra el profesor Snape como si le pagaran por eso.

Se dirigió junto a sus amigos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sorprendiéndose una vez allí de que Neville le tenía dispuesta toda la materia que se había perdido durante su ausencia, en sendas pilas de pergamino. Harry y Ginny lo observaron de reojo, pero no dijeron nada, mientras Hermione examinaba los apuntes con genuina alegría:

\- ¡Oh, Neville, esto es maravilloso! ¡Aquí dice: "el profesor Flitwick comentó esto en voz baja", qué minucioso, muchas gracias!

Neville parecía más rubicundo que de costumbre, y bajó la mirada.

\- Es por mi culpa que te perdiste las clases. Me he sentido tan mal… por favor, perdóname, Hermione.

\- No fue sólo tu culpa, también la de Ron –acotó Ginny con un bufido, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Que, a propósito, ni siquiera ha venido a preguntar cómo estás.

\- No importa –contestó sinceramente Hermione, volviéndose luego hacia Neville-. Yo debería haber prestado más atención, no está bien subestimarte, Neville. Por supuesto que te perdono, sólo fue un accidente y ya estoy mejor.

Una esperanzada sonrisa iluminó el rostro regordete de Neville, pero fue interrumpida por otra acotación de Ginevra:

\- ¿Qué es eso de que Snape te citaba en su despacho para el miércoles? No entendí bien… ¿acaso te ha castigado por sufrir un accidente en _su_ clase?

Hermione había esperado esa pregunta, precisamente de la más perspicaz de los Weasley, así que había meditado una hipotética respuesta en el camino hasta la Sala Común.

\- No –contestó ella suave pero firmemente-. Él le había dicho a la señora Pomfrey que me esperaba en su despacho apenas me repusiese, así que fui hasta allá cuando me dieron el alta. Me preguntó si estaba mejor y luego me dijo que Slughorn me había recomendado para una Maestría en Pociones… bueno, a ti y a mí, Harry –el susodicho masculló unos insultos inteligibles-, sí, eso mismo, que él se negaba a creer que tuvieses talento para dicha rama de la magia, pero dijo en cambio que yo sí reunía las condiciones. Dado que Slughorn fue su mentor en su propia Maestría en Pociones, él está obligado a aceptar esta recomendación de su maestro, aunque no le gustara mucho. ¡Así que me aceptó como su aprendiz para la Maestría en Pociones, incluso me prestó un ejemplar de _Las pociones más potentes_! –finalizó Hermione, mostrándoles entusiasmada el ajado volumen que Snape le había dado antes de irse.

\- Guau… te felicito, Hermione. Realmente te lo mereces por ser tan buena en Pociones… y en todo lo demás –Neville fue el primero en reaccionar, opacando los recelos de Harry y Ginny, quienes se dieron cuenta de que debían hacer lo mismo.

\- Sí, Neville tiene razón –convino Ginny de inmediato-, esto es bueno para ti… aunque Snape sea un desagradable murciélago metido entre las mazmorras, ¡mala suerte!

Harry estaba en sintonía con la opinión de su novia, sólo que él detestaba profundamente al Slytherin.

\- Pero el profesor Snape es un hábil pocionista, eso no lo puedes negar, Harry. ¡Ha elaborado bien pociones tan complejas como la matalobos y la de despetrificación a base de mandrágoras! No cualquiera puede realizar esas delicadas y exigentes pócimas, Harry –arguyó contra él, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo saben que ha realizado la poción matalobos? –preguntó Neville muy confundido, y ellos se apresuraron a cambiar de tema.

\- Aunque haya sido así, Hermione, no puedes negar que es un energúmeno y un antipático –espetó Harry-, además de que no sabemos de qué lado está.

\- Dumbledore confía en él –repitió Hermione con convencimiento, como siempre cada vez que él se largaba a despotricar contra Snape, exabrupto desgraciadamente muy recurrente en Potter.

\- Y Dumbledore puede estar equivocado… -comenzó Harry con enfado, pero Neville intervino con voz dura:

\- Ya sabemos que Snape es un mago hábil pero no tan buena persona, no hay necesidad de reiterarlo, Harry. Y no es bueno que alteres a Hermione discutiendo con ella, recuerda que salió hace poco de la enfermería. Deberíamos ir todos a almorzar y celebrar la admisión de Hermione –aseveró con cierto desafío en la mirada, y Ginny y Harry se sintieron un tanto avergonzados de su actitud para con su amiga. Asintieron en silencio, y todos se marcharon al Gran Comedor, encontrando en el camino a Ron y Lavender besándose en un pasillo. Ginny observó que Hermione ya no se veía tan afectada por ello como semanas atrás, pero aún así su palidez era preocupante.

La tarde se escurría lentamente por el castillo, aunque Severus intentó acortarla leyendo dos poemarios de Óscar Hahn, otro poeta chileno pero más joven que Neruda, al igual que Lihn y Rojas. Habían versos que lo desgarraban, otros que lo hacían sonreír con ironía y algunos que repicaban en él como antiguas campanas: _Cuán dulce eres tú oh hurtadora de mi agónico sueño._

La puerta de su despacho se abrió con un gemido de los goznes y Hermione irrumpió, un poco confusa. De inmediato él se levantó para recibirla, gozoso. Ante su mirada vacilante, la abrazó y descorrió de su frente una cortina de frondoso cabello. Hermione suspiró de placer, despejada de sus dudas latentes. ¿Para qué decir "te extrañé", si podía demostrarlo? Que las palabras embriagadoras y supurantes se las dejaran a los poetas, los verdaderos genios del lenguaje; ellos se entregarían al amor y nada más.

La fue desnudando lentamente, besándola sin prisa pero sin abandonar ni un momento sus tersos labios. Luego la condujo hasta el espejo de su lavabo, para que se contemplara a sí misma en la plenitud de su belleza juvenil, extendida aún más por el amor. Su tez nívea lo encandilaba y mordió sus hombros con ferocidad, sintiendo que perdía el control de nuevo por ella.

Rodaron entre las colchas y las sábanas, devorándose entre besos desesperados, poseídos por una sed que no podría saciarse nunca. Severus bebió de ella en largos sorbos, libando de sus rosas para conducirla al éxtasis una y otra vez. No se detenía hasta que ella gemía su nombre entre espasmos, casi sollozando de goce, y no paró de verdad hasta que ella le suplicó que la penetrase. Dudó; habían vivido tanto hacía tan poco tiempo… Finalmente resolvió no disolverse en ella, por precaución y para no dañarla de ninguna manera.

\- Hermione, por favor permíteme ser yo quien te haga gozar esta noche -ella protestó débilmente, antojándosele injusto que él no alcanzara el punto cúlmine como ella-. ¿No sabes, acaso, todo el placer que me produce el saber que te vienes por mí, que yo soy la causa de todos tus orgasmos? Ah, muchacha mía, déjame que te ame sin que importe nada más. Déjame hacerte el amor, Hermione –y ella ya no dijo nada más.

* * *

 **[1]** Óscar Hahn. _Esta rosa negra_ (1961).


	8. Chapter 8

CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS: SEVMIONE

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

 **Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta.**

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Tú venías**

No me has hecho sufrir

sino esperar.

Aquellas horas

enmarañadas, llenas

de serpientes,

cuando

se me caía el alma y me ahogaba,

tú venías andando,

tú venías desnuda y arañada,

tú llegabas sangrienta hasta mi lecho,

novia mía,

y entonces

toda la noche caminamos

durmiendo

y cuando despertamos

eras intacta y nueva,

como si el grave viento de los sueños

de nuevo hubiera dado

fuego a tu cabellera

y en trigo y plata hubiera sumergido

tu cuerpo hasta dejarlo deslumbrante.

Yo no sufrí, amor mío,

yo sólo te esperaba.

(…) Novia mía, tuviste

que morir y nacer, yo te esperaba.

Yo no sufrí buscándote,

sabía que vendrías,

una nueva mujer con lo que adoro

de la que no adoraba,

con tus ojos, tus manos y tu boca

pero con otro corazón

que amaneció a mi lado

como si siempre hubiera estado allí

para seguir conmigo para siempre. **[1]**

Deseaba ser un hombre nuevo, si es que no se había transformado en uno ya. _Quejicus_ , Snape, el mortífago, el amargado, eran identidades que ya no quería seguir asumiendo. Medianoche, anunció la torre del reloj; Hermione dormía apaciblemente a su lado en la cama, pues ya era viernes y podía simular que había madrugado para estudiar en el aula antes de la clase de Defensa. Le sorprendía el hecho de que cada vez podía encontrar más belleza en ella, como ahora por ejemplo que su cabello la circundaba como un halo y sus párpados eran pálidas sombras sobre sus espesas pestañas.

El insomnio ya no se le hacía tan insoportable, ahora que podía contemplar a Hermione dormida mientras leía sus venerados poemas de amor. Mas, no siempre tenía el consuelo de su compañía tranquila y la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo. Hermione hacía malabares para lograr encontrarse con él en horarios y condiciones que no levantaran sospechas, tanto en el alumnado como en los profesores y fantasmas. De hecho, Severus había convencido al Barón Sangriento para que la guiase en las noches durante sus rondas de prefecta o en sus escapadas; el espíritu sentía admiración por el jefe Slytherin, además de una secreta añoranza por un romance como el que vivía el profesor, así que cumplía lo encomendado con tan ejemplar celo que ya Hermione no le tenía miedo y agradecía que la escoltara avisándole de todo tipo de apariciones.

Pero esta especie de sobrevida no podía satisfacerlo, ya no. Le dolía Hermione, le temía profundamente a cualquier sufrimiento que ella pudiera experimentar por su causa. Volvía a odiarse a sí mismo, a pesar de que ella lo amaba. Ya su reputación era bastante siniestra y paupérrima, sin contar con que el mismo Dumbledore –también Narcissa- le había endosado su propio asesinato a sangre fría, sin miramientos. Había aceptado porque se consideraba un ser al nivel del Barón Sangriento, espectro inhumano; pero todo era diferente ahora que tenía a Hermione, que ella contaba con él para vivir su vida.

" _De mí nada más malo te dirán, amor mío, de lo que yo te dije"_ , le recordaba Neruda en otro poema del mismo libro. Sinceridad… eso era lo que debía practicar con Hermione. O por lo menos compartir con ella los secretos que no pondrían en riesgo su vida: su pasado, quién había sido antes de ella. En la sexta parte de _Oda y Germinaciones_ estaba escrito: _"Qué más pueden decirte? No soy bueno ni malo sino un hombre, y agregarán entonces el peligro de mi vida, que conoces y que con tu pasión has compartido."_ Hermione de seguro sería capaz de afrontar esa parte de él; sobradamente había demostrado que era valerosa y constante, además de muy avezada y meticulosa en las clases privadas que efectivamente le impartía por las tardes. Soñaba con que ella se presentaba ante una comisión de la _Asociación Internacional de Pocionistas_ , ganándose la aprobación del gremio y un trabajo seguro a corto plazo...

Sí, sólo aspiraba a lo mejor para ella. Sólo que él estaba tan lejos de esa definición…

Una garbosa rapaz golpeó a su ventana con la pata; la observó suspicazmente a través del cristal hasta que la reconoció y, con un movimiento de la varita, la dejó entrar. El ave de caza le saludó con una inclinación de su esbelta cabeza y le extendió la carta que portaba, entonces Severus hizo aparecer un cuenco con agua y una escudilla con jamón crudo, para que repusiera fuerzas después de tan larga travesía.

La misiva no era de pergamino sino de papel, encantada para ser inmune al fuego y al agua. La letra era de grandes trazos femeninos, que leyó con avidez y luego volvió a releer para memorizar el contenido; la rapaz de seguro aguardaba una pronta respuesta antes de emprender nuevamente el vuelo.

\- Oh, no quería molestarte, lo siento –se disculpó Hermione, chocando contra él al darse la vuelta en la cama, en sueños.

\- Nunca me molestas, aunque no lo creas –le susurró Severus, estrechándola contra sí, viendo si podía tornar a descansar. Ella terminó de abrir los ojos, sonriéndole, así que él no pudo evitar depositar un beso en sus labios; sólo uno, para no despertar su ansia infinita de ella.

\- De nuevo estás con insomnio –constató ella apenada, y luego se percató de la presencia del ave extranjera, que chirrió en cuanto ella le miró. Severus maldijo en su interior; de seguro que le transmitiría esto a su ama.

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes. Ha llegado una carta que yo esperaba hace tiempo, viene directo desde Sudamérica –la rapaz volvió a chirriar, y siguió comiendo con pasmo, ignorándolos.

\- Oh –se extrañó Hermione y dudó en decir algo más; no quería importunarle con su exaltada curiosidad. Severus le sonrió al ver que ella no decía nada, cauta y sutil; pero ya se había prometido ser más abierto con ella y reforzar sus lazos de confianza.

\- Es una carta –continuó- que me envía una colega desde el IBB de Sudamérica: se trata de la señora Josefina Pedregón del Valle, académica chilena de la cátedra de Pociones y egresada de Ilvermorny. Cursamos juntos la Maestría Avanzada en Pociones cuando la dictaron en Marruecos hace ya más de una década.

Los peores temores de Hermione se confirmaron. Había alguien que surgía del pasado de Severus, una mujer que debía de ser muy inteligente por lo demás si era una pocionista de tal nivel. Y él había dicho que era chilena, patria de donde surgían los apasionados versos a los que Severus era adicto…

\- Muy bien –dijo Hermione, y su voz sonaba extraña, con cierto matiz agudo.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué? –preguntó Snape sin entender.

\- Muy bien, que yo no me voy a interponer entre tú y tu felicidad. Si ella quiere volver a tu vida, no creas que yo estaré aquí como un obstáculo porque te quiero lo suficiente como para no ser…

\- ¡Hermione, detente por favor, no pienses eso! –rogó Severus, incorporándose de golpe al ver que ella se deshacía en una incontenible avalancha de palabras.

\- … la causa de tu desgracia –concluyó Hermione, con la voz rota. Pero él se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos, en un gesto de desesperación; no era lo que ella había esperado apenas decidió renunciar a él para que pudiera reencontrar la verdadera felicidad, en un extremo acto tan generoso como suicida.

\- ¡No, no, no, Hermione! –masculló exasperado, descolocado-. ¡No lo creas ni por un minuto! ¡Josefina se casó en Marruecos con Kalim, un inspector de la Maestría al que yo consideraba un muy buen amigo! ¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido acercarme a la mujer que él tanto amó!

\- ¿Y qué le pasó a él, a tu amigo? –preguntó Hermione, repentinamente calmada ante el exabrupto horrorizado de él.

Severus emitió un hondo quejido, y sus ojos se cubrieron de una película nebulosa debido a que se encontraba ante una serie de memorias que él siempre intentaba evadir de su consciencia.

\- Kalim había nacido con una maldición de sangre. Sus padres eran muy ricos, pero todos los medimagos del mundo dictaminaron que él moriría joven y que jamás alcanzaría a cumplir los treinta años. Así que, los últimos años había dejado de someterse a revisiones y diagnósticos demoledores para focalizarse en un campo que siempre le había intrigado: los venenos. Él era el elaborador de antídotos más eficaz que yo haya conocido en mi vida, y desde luego el mejor de la India. Josefina era la estudiante más joven que estaba optando a esta especialización en Marruecos y había arribado un par de semanas después de que empezara; creo que ellos dos sólo se vieron y se enamoraron perdidamente. Se casaron contra el consentimiento de ambas familias: la de India porque Josefina era plebeya y mestiza, y la chilena porque el novio no sobreviviría mucho tiempo más y la sociedad trata muy mal a las viudas…

Severus observaba el fuego de la chimenea del cuarto con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Sé que Kalim era un gran hombre, además de un mago muy virtuoso; generoso con sus conocimientos y con su amistad. Doy fe de que el amor entre ellos era sincero y puro, sin maquillajes en cuanto se les venía encima tan amargo final…

"Yo estuve en su funeral, tiempo después en India, y me tocó contemplar la demanda de los padres de Kalim porque la joven viuda se arrojara a la pira funeraria, horrible tradición que probaría su eterna lealtad como fiel esposa. Por suerte, Kalim había dejado esto terminantemente prohibido en su última voluntad; de hecho, creo que le encargó a su amada consorte que continuara la labor que él había dejado a medias, la de desarrollar un _Antídoto Sutil_ o el antídoto que lograra detener todos los venenos conocidos…

No pudo seguir hablando pues su mente estaba invadida de vívidas imágenes que lo absorbían, tales como la del musulmán alegre y efusivo, convidándole de los caros ingredientes a los que jamás había tenido acceso en toda su vida; su matrimonio occidental con la bella chilena, tan niña aún que su padre había ido a rescatarla de la turba enardecida del funeral, porque ella se hallaba atragantada con las lágrimas que no se había permitido verter durante la agonía del hombre que amaba.

Sintió que Hermione se abrazaba a él, y sorprendió en ella las mismas lágrimas que él no había notado que escurrían de su propio rostro. Recordar la tragedia inevitable de su amigo lo ponía mal, y su amada intentaba consolarlo, apesadumbrada de haberle hecho surgir tan amargas evocaciones.

\- Perdóname –lloró Hermione en su hombro-, yo no quería ser tan insensible. No debí haberme apresurado a suponer hechos que no son, y que te han afectado tanto…

Él la hizo callar con un beso, tomándola luego entre sus brazos, estrechándola con tanta fuerza que ni él mismo podía medirla.

\- Josefina nunca ha sido la mujer que amo –dijo finalmente, tras una larga pausa en la que ambos se reconfortaron el uno al otro. Hermione alzó la mirada hacia él, con desnuda sorpresa-. La mujer que una vez amé se llamaba Lily Evans… y de casada pasó a llamarse Lily Potter.

La madre de Harry, pensó Hermione con horror. Con razón Severus sentía una gran antipatía por el chico: todos se pasaban diciendo que era el fiel retrato de su padre.

\- Sí, Hermione mía. Yo amé con locura y desesperación a Lily Evans… y también la traicioné cuando me uní al Señor Tenebroso. Revelé a mi endemoniado amo una profecía que había escuchado a medias y por accidente, y el bastardo pensó que se refería a ella y su hijo, así que no dudó ni un segundo en ir a asesinarlos.

Hermione se sabía bien el resto de la historia, también referida anteriormente por alguien que tenía la misma expresión atormentada que Severus en ese momento. Todo el sufrimiento de su amigo se hizo presente en su pecho, unido a la tortura que parecía experimentar Snape ahora.

\- No soy más que un vil asesino y un cobarde, Hermione. Me doy asco hasta a mí mismo. Soy tan culpable como si yo mismo la hubiera matado, ¡ay, Hermione!

Pero ella reaccionó esta vez. Su propio afecto parecía dictarle qué hacer ahora. Le entregó a Severus su aceptación incondicional, comprendió que lo amaba aún a pesar de cualquier crimen y así se lo transmitió con su cuerpo, con sus labios, con sus manos y sus besos.

De repente, el deseo maldito le había ganado la mano a Severus contra su autocompasión y repulsa. Hermione aún le deseaba pese a que ya sabía toda la verdad sobre él. Quiso expresar su aprensión, pero ella le acalló con un beso febril y se le acaballó encima como una diestra acróbata, y pronto Severus olvidó su incomodidad.

Allí, en su sobrio dormitorio de soltero empedernido, en un viejo castillo poblado de malos recuerdos, Severus hubo de reconocer que por fin estaba conociendo la felicidad. Y que ésta tenía el aroma y el sabor de un cuerpo de mujer, de blancas colinas y muslos blancos…

\- Creo que nunca había estado enamorado antes –confesó con sencillez, cuando ambos se tendieron jadeantes en el lecho revuelto. Hermione se empinó en sus propios codos para poder mirarlo a la cara-. Creo que lo de Lily era una obsesión, una compulsión enfermiza por una chiquilla que conocí en mi infancia tan carente. Pero cuando ella vio que me había convertido en mortífago, nunca quiso saber nada más de mí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ella jamás me correspondió, porque le tenía pavor a la oscuridad que a veces me consume, Hermione, y que tú enfrentas tan bien. Eres mil veces más hermosa y valiente que Lily Evans, además de que tú sí eres mi amada y mi amante.

Hermione le besó con una ternura que humedecía sus ojos, no sabiendo qué decir ante aquella declaración tan sublime y reconfortadora para su alma convaleciente.

\- Deberíamos casarnos –dijo Severus de repente y ella sintió que se le desbocaba el corazón-. Digo, sólo si tú quieres. Y después de que apruebes el examen ante una comisión de la _Asociación Internacional de Pocionistas_.

\- Eso podría ser nunca –se quejó Hermione con un gimoteo, y el ave rapaz respondió como un eco al sonido, haciéndoles recordar su presencia en la habitación.

\- No, en realidad será muy pronto. Eso es lo que decía la carta. Josefina vendrá al Reino Unido en abril, y con su presencia se cumple la condición del mínimo de integrantes para una comisión evaluadora de la Maestría en Pociones. En cuanto hayas aprobado, Hermione, pasarás a formar parte del gremio y podrás ejercer tu profesión en cualquier parte del mundo.

\- Pero si ni siquiera he cursado aún mis ÉXTASIS –adujo Hermione, incrédula.

\- No son necesarios, la _Asociación Internacional de Pocionistas_ sólo pide como requisito haber aprobado un examen de medición estándar del país, que en nuestro caso sólo son los TIMOS. El sistema de evaluación es diferente en cada región e incluso en cada escuela de magia, así que la _Asociación_ se limita a exigir una aprobación básica para homologar los estudios esenciales en Pociones a lo largo del mundo. Tú cumples sobradamente con los requisitos y estoy seguro de que este examen no supondrá ninguna dificultad para ti –afirmó mirándola con orgullo, acariciando un mechón de su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

\- Qué nervios, ser evaluada ante expertos internacionales… -admitió ella en un susurro, y Severus la besó en la mejilla.

\- Lo harás bien. Y, de hecho, sólo se exige la concurrencia de tres miembros de distintas nacionalidades para conformar la Comisión Evaluadora.

\- ¿Y quién más…? –quiso preguntar, pero luego temió ser imprudente. Severus se rió.

\- Bueno, Josefina presidirá la comisión en calidad de inspectora visitante, y resulta que Slughorn es irlandés y eso para la _Asociación_ es suficiente muestra de internacionalidad como para cumplir con los estatutos.

\- ¿Y sólo ellos dos me evaluarán? –preguntó Hermione, confusa, pero Severus la observaba ladinamente-. ¿Quién más?

\- Yo –respondió él con parsimonia y luego miró descaradamente los frescos senos juveniles que la sábana no conseguía ocultar, con teatral lascivia. Hermione se ruborizó.

\- Pero, ¿eso no estaría mal? Digo, tú y yo no tenemos sólo una simple relación entre profesor y alumna, tu juicio podría no ser imparcial y la comisión podría detectarlo.

Severus volvió a reírse y luego la cubrió de besos en el rostro y el cuello, acariciando los erguidos pezones con sus hábiles dedos.

\- Creo que eso jamás ha sido un impedimento en la historia de la _Asociación Internacional de Pocionistas_ –comentó, socarrón-. Siempre se espera que haya una relación personal entre maestro y aprendiz, y los requisitos exigen que por lo menos dos miembros activos respalden la postulación del nuevo aspirante. Ahora, con respecto a _nuestra relación personal_ …, bueno, recuerdo que fue el mismísimo Kalim el que apadrinó la postulación de Josefina, y ya todos sabíamos que ella era su queridísima prometida.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y nadie les dijo nada? –inquirió Hermione. Severus pensó que ella se veía adorable en su estupor, quizás incluso más que adorable, y se posicionó sobre ella como un felino, no encontrando resistencia a sus libidinosas pretensiones.

\- Absolutamente nada –contestó, ya enardecido por su otrora deseo maldito, que ahora más bien era _su sed, su ansia sin límite, su camino indeciso!_

* * *

 **[1]** Pablo Neruda. _Los versos del capitán_ (1952).


	9. Chapter 9

**CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS: SEVMIONE**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

 _ **Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta.**_

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

Capítulo 9

 **Rotación y traslación**

Mi estrella:  
tú, tan partida, y tan única,  
y tan total como mi vida,  
y mi muerte:  
tú  
eres la llama  
que sale  
de mis ojos.

Pareces pájaro,  
y eres  
cólera  
porque tienes tus pétalos  
manchados  
por la sangre.

No te rompes en lágrimas  
ni ríes  
cuando tu rueda gira  
frenética  
en su órbita.

Todo lo haces tuyo  
con un golpe  
de vista.

Todo  
cobra tu vuelo  
profundo.

Traspasas el día  
con tu eje,  
como una aguja  
su perla.

Tu rayo  
es la piedra  
que cae  
a remover  
las aguas  
estremecidas  
hacia abajo  
como una flecha  
sin fondo  
donde posar  
su cabeza.

Mi estrella:  
he salido de ti  
para nombrarte  
en el mundo,  
las aguas  
con las aguas  
lo hondo  
y  
el silencio.

Tal vez  
la máquina  
es mi cadáver.

La guerra  
me permite  
respirar  
a gusto.

La mujer  
me recuerda  
un precipicio.

Mi estrella;  
¿por qué  
nací  
sobre tu roca?  
¿Por qué  
crecí  
sobre tu espina?

Mi estrella;  
mi dominio  
es tu vértigo.

A mi alrededor  
quema tu luz,  
pero  
yo te destruyo  
por dentro. **[1]**

El primer sábado de abril, se suscitaba un inédito frenesí en ciertas alas del castillo. Severus puso los ojos en blanco: a Slughorn no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que organizar una cena de recepción para la viuda de Kalim Abdel con algunos selectos invitados, por lo tanto su visita a Hogwarts no estaba pasando tan desapercibida como él hubiera querido. Había recibido un pergamino ridículo convidándole a asistir al exclusivo banquete "placeres del mundo", que el Slytherin mayor ofrecería en honor de su cosmopolita colega y amiga. Hermione había tenido acceso a la lista final de invitados, dado que la primera de ellas había sido censurada por Josefina en un comienzo al ver su extensión, donde figuraban incongruentemente Harry, Neville, las dos hermanas Patil, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid y Dumbledore, además de ella y Severus. No obtuvo respuesta del porqué de esas elecciones arbitrarias, sino que Slughorn le había guiñado un ojo al decirle: "Tú lo sabes, muy bien, querida. Nos vas a dejar muy bien a mí y a Severus, oh sí, todo saldrá a pedir de boca, tenemos toda nuestra confianza puesta en ti y sé que no nos defraudarás".

Ella no había preguntado sobre eso de todos modos, aunque podía sentir la presión del cuerpo docente sobre ella, y entonces Slughorn la había despedido del salón con una brillante sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso a sus otros comentarios.

El día en cuestión había visita a Hogsmeade, por lo que se había planificado que la inspectora visitante llegara al castillo en cuanto la mayoría de los estudiantes se hubieran marchado, para que no la importunaran con su presencia dado el escaso tiempo del que disponía. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo; Slughorn, Severus y Hermione aguardaban tras las puertas de roble algún sonido que delatara su venida.

\- Oh, Hagrid, yo realmente no quería hacerte llorar con estas historias –escucharon un eco a lo lejos, y luego el estruendo de una trompeta o un elefante cuando el guardabosques sacó su pañuelo a cuadros y se sonó estrepitosamente con él.

Slughorn se puso pálido, intentando ver por la rendija de la puerta.

\- ¿Tenía que ser… Hagrid, el que la fuera a buscar a Hogsmeade? –inquirió por enésima vez.

\- Josefina lo solicitó expresamente así –repuso Snape con frialdad. Hermione le miró de reojo, pero debía quedarse a una distancia estrictamente profesional de él, además de obviar todo lo que le hubiese gustado decirle en esta larga e incómoda espera.

\- ¡Es que la vida es tan injusta, ya ves! –tronó el semigigante, hipando con desconsuelo-. Tú y el pequeño Kalim… él siempre estuvo enfermo el año en que vino a Hogwarts, ¿sabes?, y era tan inteligente y amable… ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel, por qué, Merlín, por qué?

Slughorn no pudo contenerse más y corrió hacia la puerta para relevar como anfitrión a Hagrid.

\- ¡Maestro Slughorn! Felices los ojos que lo ven –oyeron claramente esta vez la voz cantarina de una mujer, antes de que ella misma hiciera su aparición en el vestíbulo.

Hermione observó una figura bajita, enfundada en una severa capa negra. Pero no, no era una capa sino una delicada mantilla de encaje negro que la envolvía desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta el faldón del vestido, sobrio y entallado. Tenía los ojos grandes y oscuros, enmarcados con _kohl_ , y la piel de color canela. Una pequeña maleta la seguía a prudente distancia, y cuando ella se detuvo siguió avanzando hasta detenerse a sus pies. Con un chirrido, su mascota rapaz se precipitó desde lo alto y se posó en su hombro, ceñuda, observándoles a todos de uno en uno.

\- Madame Abdel, permítame presentarle a la aspirante de Hogwarts de este año, la señorita Hermione Granger –la introdujo Slughorn con afectación.

\- Es un placer conocerla –dijo lentamente, como si cuidara su pronunciación del inglés, y le estrechó la mano con simpatía. Luego avanzó hacia Severus, y lo abrazó.

\- Severus –suspiró-, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. A Kalim le hubiese gustado verte así, presentando a tu propia aprendiz a la _Asociación_. Te ves bien, más feliz.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –Severus quiso distraer rápidamente la atención sobre él.

\- Muy bien, gracias. Preferí venir por vía marítima, porque vuestro gobierno me parece inestable y no muy fiable con los traslatores.

\- No ha llegado a tal punto… -comenzó a explicar Slughorn, pero ella le interrumpió:

\- Dumbledore afirmó ante la _Confederación Internacional de Magos_ que el genocida Voldemort ha vuelto al país. ¿Dónde está el director? Me gustaría decirle que es necesario que volvamos a presentar la moción de socorro al Reino Unido, ese mago y sus secuaces son terroristas y no puede ser que la _Confederación_ se abstenga de intervenir sólo porque él ha actuado dentro del radio de los límites jurisdiccionales.

\- Hogwarts es un lugar seguro –replicó Slughorn con voz ahogada.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó ella con genuino interés, y procedió a descalzar su pie derecho, para luego pisar con fuerza el suelo de piedra. Una onda expansiva, sutil pero visible, emanó de su pequeño pie desnudo-. Es verdad, las protecciones son muy buenas.

\- Aquí con Dumbledore estamos a salvo, aunque no esté en el castillo –graznó Hagrid, guardando su descomunal pañuelo con atribulación. Slughorn le miró, quisquilloso:

\- ¿Quisiera usted tomar un té, querida? Me imagino que quiere reponerse del viaje.

\- No, al contrario, me gustaría comenzar el examen ahora mismo si no es molestia, maestro Slughorn –repuso ella, pero era a Hermione a quien observaba, curiosa.

\- Realizaremos el examen en las mazmorras, es por aquí, Josefina –indicó Snape, y comenzó a caminar para evitar que Slughorn protestara por su cena y la etiqueta.

Usaban la vieja aula de Severus, ya que Horace sólo había organizado la recepción social y había delegado subrepticiamente los aspectos técnicos del examen en el ahora profesor de Defensa. El escritorio había sido expandido para dar cabida a tres puestos, donde Josefina colocó los papeles oficiales de la _Asociación Internacional de Pocionistas_. Luego procedió a dar por iniciado el examen, una vez que los tres Maestros en Pociones y la aspirante firmaron el legajo bajo sus nombres.

\- Bien, señorita Granger. Este vial contiene un veneno al azar, y usted debe preparar un antídoto efectivo. Se le evaluará por Eficacia, Tiempo y Procedimiento. No hay límite en los ingredientes que puede utilizar, pero serán registrados. Puede empezar.

Para la joven viuda fue un deleite observar a Hermione trabajar con determinación y pulcritud. La prueba inicial debían ignorarla los padrinos, para que no hubiesen preparado con ventaja al postulante; a ella le parecía que todo buen pocionista debía ser hábil con los antídotos, aunque no habían muchos expertos en el gremio.

\- Veintiséis minutos. Estoy favorablemente impresionada, señorita Granger. Evaluadores, por favor examinen estas muestras del antídoto y regístrenlo en sus _Observaciones_. Maestro Slughorn, por favor adminístreme un bezoar de la mesa si el antídoto no es efectivo –indicó ella, flemática, y se bebió el vial del veneno.

Slughorn y Snape saltaron de sus asientos con espanto, pero Hermione fue más veloz y corrió hacia ella con la tercera muestra de su antídoto. Severus la siguió, justo a tiempo para evitar que la viuda cayera al suelo cuando el veneno la dejó semiconsciente, mientras Hermione terminaba de administrarle la poción, acongojada. La mujer se había puesto muy pálida, mas tras unos angustiantes segundos comenzó a recuperar los colores. Severus la cargó hacia el escritorio y convocó agua para refrescarle los labios y la frente, mientras Slughorn seguía profiriendo alaridos.

\- Excelente antídoto –murmuró ella cuando se recuperó unos minutos después-, aprobada la prueba inicial.

\- Tú de verdad has perdido la razón, Cot –la regañó Snape, enfadado.

\- Nunca he sido muy cuerda según el sentido tradicional, Severus. Además, nuestro protocolo con Kalim siempre era probar los antídotos en nosotros mismos y no arriesgar a inocentes conejillos de Indias –contestó ella con ironía aunque seguía débil.

\- Ustedes dos siempre han estado locos –negó Snape, pero limpió su frente con cariño.

\- Madame Abdel, pensé que se moría frente a nosotros –lloriqueó Slughorn.

\- Claro que no –rebatió ella-, era una situación controlada. En dos horas más estaré lista para disfrutar de una buena cena, querido maestro.

Hermione observó la mesa servida: habían doce puestos. Slughorn la había dejado a cargo de recibir a los invitados que se anticiparan mientras él cuidaba de su aspecto personal en sus habitaciones privadas; Severus había ido a buscar a Josefina en sus aposentos temporales en el castillo. De pronto, al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un rumor de voces excitadas, y Slughorn salió de su dormitorio en túnica de gala.

Madame Abdel fue la primera en entrar, conversando animadamente con Minerva McGonagall. Luego le siguieron el resto de los profesores y los desorientados alumnos. Harry y Neville la miraron con fobia social mal disimulada.

\- Sed bienvenidos, ¡oh, por favor! Tomad asiento, los nombres están escritos en los respaldos –anunció Slughorn, grandilocuente, para luego dar paso a un sobrecargado discurso de bienvenida. Hermione había quedado frente a Snape y la viuda, en el sitio de honor junto a Slughorn; y rogaba porque nada le delatara frente a los demás.

\- Su hospitalidad me conmueve, maestro Slughorn. Mi regreso a Inglaterra ha sido más que satisfactorio. Profesora Sprout, ¿sabía usted que la señorita Granger fue capaz de elaborar un antídoto perfecto a un veneno desconocido en menos de media hora? –comentó Josefina, y todos en la mesa manifestaron su asombro. Hagrid propuso un sonoro brindis por Hermione, quizás ya un poco bebido-. ¡Salud! Estoy admirada de ella. Felicidades a los dos maestros que la han guiado.

\- La señorita Granger es una alumna muy capaz, muy capaz –aseguró Slughorn de inmediato-. Lo supe desde el momento en que la vi, al igual que con el señor Potter.

\- No habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos –susurró la pocionista en su dirección-. Mi más sentido pésame, señor Potter, así como mis mejores deseos para su futuro.

\- G-gracias –respondió Harry, desconcertado ante la mirada fija de la mujer.

\- También quería agradecerle el haber aceptado mis peticiones para la lista de invitados, maese Horace. Es un honor para mí poder compartir con los venerables profesores de esta escuela, así como con mis queridas sobrinas políticas, Padma y Parvati. Y también con los señores Potter y Longbottom, quien es el dilecto sobrino nieto de Alphard, mi mejor proveedor de ingredientes en Europa –ella brindó hacia Neville, quien se ruborizó-. Él me ha dicho que usted es muy bueno en Herbología; la felicito por su alumno, profesora Sprout. Además, cultivar viveros es una profesión bella… y rentable, casi como ser pocionista –rió ella y Slughorn se atragantó.

\- No has dicho cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Inglaterra –comentó Snape, mirándola con una familiaridad que resultaba extraña en él por estar exenta de animosidad.

\- Eso es lo gracioso, Severus. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en el país porque se ha vuelto muy peligroso, pero mi padre ha sido nombrado cónsul en España, así que nos radicaremos en el continente por algún tiempo –dijo ella, bebiendo de su copa.

Severus asintió, y también bebió de su copa. Harry los miraba, intrigadísimo.

\- Sin duda un gran aporte para el gremio en Europa –intervino Slughorn, zalamero.

\- Oh, no sabría decirlo. Pero lo que sí sé es que frente a mí tengo a una futura gran Maestra en Pociones –dijo sonriendo cálidamente a Hermione-. Y bien, querida, ¿ya has decidido qué poción vas a realizar para la prueba final del examen?

\- Sí –afirmó Hermione, y sintió todas las miradas fijas en ella-. La Poción Matalobos.

\- ¡Magnífico! –exclamó Josefina, casi levantándose de su asiento-. ¡Notable! Si la realizas bien, será todo un hito para tu admisión, muy favorecedor. Estoy más que impresionada, estimados colegas, por la aventajada alumna que me habéis presentado, os felicito de todo corazón –pero su copa se alzaba hacia Severus en especial, aunque todos volvieron a brindar a la salud de Hermione y sus tutores.

Al día siguiente, Hermione debía iniciar la prueba inmediatamente. La elaboración le tomaría cuatro días con sus noches, por lo que estaba autorizada a ausentarse de sus otras clases del lunes al miércoles. Josefina debía supervisarla directamente en todo momento, porque evaluaba con rigor el uso de los ingredientes y el procedimiento empleado, tan importante como que el producto final fuese perfecto y eficaz.

Durante esos días tenía la excusa perfecta para permanecer en el aula de Severus porque allí debía elaborar la poción; sin embargo, la tensión y la intermitente presencia de sus examinadores le habían impedido abandonarse plenamente a él, a sus besos. Ya más bien era el amanecer del miércoles, cuando Josefina se calzó un guante de piel de dragón para introducir un cáliz dentro del caldero sibilante.

\- Aroma del acónito: sutil, perfecto –le iba diciendo a Severus, quien registraba las _Observaciones_ de ambos en un pergamino-. Cantidad elaborada: más que suficiente para… ocho cálices, excelente. Y, la prueba de fuego: la poción sí desprende un humo azul débil, ¡compruébalo por ti mismo, Severus! –exclamó ella, emocionada, y él asintió-. Sí, todo correcto, sí –se volvió hacia Hermione con una sonrisa pletórica-. Señorita Granger, tengo el placer de darle la bienvenida a la _Asociación Internacional de Pocionistas_ , puesto que ha aprobado las dos pruebas del examen con calificación máxima, ¡felicidades! –y espontáneamente la abrazó, presa de la alegría. Hermione relajó su postura rígida al notar la sinceridad de su afecto y procesar lo que había dicho. Severus le sonrió con sumo orgullo, y articuló un 'Te amo' inaudible hacia ella-. Esto tenemos que celebrarlo, sí señor. ¿Todo listo, Severus? Muy bien. Querida colega, por favor acompáñame a mi habitación, que quiero mostrarte algo, por favor.

\- Yo… -dudó Hermione con aprensión, mirando a Severus confundida, pero él volvió a asentir hacia ella, sin mirarla, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que seguir a la bruja hacia una habitación privada más allá de las mazmorras.

\- Este es mi presente hacia ti, mi regalo de bienvenida por haber sido tu inspectora jefe en tu examen de admisión –le dijo mientras le extendía un sinuoso vestido de seda color púrpura, con un delicado entramado de flores doradas. Hermione lo admiró boquiabierta: nunca le habían obsequiado algo tan bello antes-. Sería bueno que te lo pusieras ahora mismo para salir a celebrar tu incorporación al gremio. ¿Me permites ayudarte? Así, muy bien. Déjame maquillarte sólo un poco, así está bien. Y voy a recogerte el cabello con esta peineta que también te regalo, te queda tan bien. Por favor, mírate en el espejo, sí. Tu belleza ha quedado realzada con el púrpura, yo lo sabía. Ahora vamos a buscar a Severus, ven- y se marchó sin permitirle objetar algo.

\- ¡Buenos días, madame Abdel, señorita Granger! Se ven ustedes tan hermosas esta mañana… ¿Qué ha sucedido? –las saludó Slughorn cuando se lo toparon en la puerta.

\- Maese Horace, la señorita Granger ha aprobado exitosamente el examen, así que nos vamos a celebrarlo a Londres –comentó ella despreocupadamente, mientras Severus salía de su despacho-. Aquí está, usted también debe escribir su propio informe, maestro Slughorn. Espero que me lo entregue para la hora del té, antes de mi partida.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero yo también quiero celebrar, déjeme cancelar primero mis clases…

\- Oh, maestro Slughorn, permítame ser la primera en ofrecerle un empleo a la señorita Granger, por favor. Ya habrá tiempo para brindar durante el té, no se preocupe. ¿Podrías escoltarnos a Londres, Severus, por favor? Muchas gracias.

Se dirigieron al Londres _muggle_ , ya que los tres eran mestizos y se manejaban bien por él, además de que era más discreto. Realizaron la aparición conjunta, y Josefina comenzó a caminar con propiedad hacia un viejo edificio casi vacío a esa hora de la mañana; su vestido tenía esta vez pequeños capullos blancos, iridiscentes.

Hermione no entendía muy bien qué estaban haciendo y se sentía incómoda de seguirlos, pese a que Severus le dedicaba continuas miradas de reojo. Cruzaron una sala de espera y desembocaron en una pequeña oficina.

\- Los prometientes y los testigos –listó el burócrata desapasionadamente.

\- Aquí están, todos los documentos al día –Josefina comenzó a negociar con el funcionario. Severus llevó a Hermione aparte, contra el tabique de la pared; lucía nervioso.

\- Severus, ¿qué sucede? –inquirió Hermione muy turbada.

Él se trabó al intentar sacar algo del bolsillo de su levita, y luego se lo tendió.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, ¿te casarías conmigo en esta oficina _muggle_? –preguntó muy azorado, dejando ver un sencillo anillo de plata dentro de un estuche verde.

Hermione expulsó todo el aire de golpe. No podía creerlo; no se había atrevido a soñar jamás con un día así…

\- He pensado que sería mejor casarnos por el civil en el mundo _muggle_ –farfulló él, al ver que ella no decía nada-. No figuraría en el registro del Ministerio de Magia, pero podemos inscribirlo después de la guerra. Es igual de válido –terció, perdiendo todo el aplomo ante su silencio. Ella parpadeó.

\- Claro que sí, Severus –contestó con la voz embargada por la emoción-, claro que quiero casarme contigo, así es perfecto.

\- ¿Están listos los novios? –Josefina lucía radiante, tan feliz por Severus como por ella.

La ceremonia fue simple, ya que el oficiante se limitó al procedimiento legal. Intercambiaron sus votos con sencillez, mientras que Josefina subscribía como testigo al haber adquirido la nacionalidad por su esposo y su bisabuelo. Después de que ambos firmaron bajo sus respectivos nombres, el oficial los declaró ya como consortes; Josefina aplaudió con algarabía y abandonaron la oficina como si fueran flotando.

Los padres de Josefina tenían un hotel _boutique_ a las afueras de la ciudad. Josefina se quedó en el bar, desayunando, y ellos dos subieron a una pequeña suite nupcial para una improvisada luna de miel. Cuando Severus alcanzó el éxtasis junto a Hermione, entre lágrimas de alegría comprendió que por fin era suya, tanto en el alma como en el cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas y muslos blancos… esta vez y para siempre.

* * *

 **[1]** Gonzalo Rojas. _Oscuro_ (1977). Obra a la que también pertenece _El fornicio_ (Capítulo 2).


	10. Final Chapter

**CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS: SEVMIONE**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

 ** _Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta._**

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final**

 **Poema 5**

Para que tú me oigas

mis palabras

se adelgazan a veces

como las huellas de las gaviotas en las playas.

Collar, cascabel ebrio

para tus manos suaves como las uvas.

Y las miro lejanas mis palabras.

Más que mías son tuyas.

Van trepando en mi viejo dolor como las yedras.

Ellas trepan así por las paredes húmedas.

Eres tú la culpable de este juego sangriento.

Ellas están huyendo de mi guarida oscura.

Todo lo llenas tú, todo lo llenas.

Antes que tú poblaron la soledad que ocupas,

y están acostumbradas más que tú a mi tristeza.

Ahora quiero que digan lo que quiero decirte

para que tú las oigas como quiero que me oigas.

El viento de la angustia aún las suele arrastrar.

Huracanes de sueños aún a veces las tumban.

Escuchas otras voces en mi voz adolorida.

Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejas súplicas.

Ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme.

Sígueme, compañera, en esta ola de angustia.

Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras.

Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas.

Voy haciendo de todas un collar infinito

para tus blancas manos, suaves como las uvas. **[1]**

Sus manos lucían pequeñas cicatrices macilentas, notó mientras contaba a media voz las siete veces que debía revolver en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, luego una vez en sentido contrario, y vuelta a repetir los mismos pasos. La poción fue cambiando paulatinamente de color, hasta que soltó un penetrante silbido y luego se quedó apacible. Hermione apagó el fuego bajo el caldero con un suspiro, y se sentó en un taburete a esperar que la poción se enfriara naturalmente para envasar una muestra.

Cada día era más difícil que el anterior, constató con tristeza. Nunca habría creído que ella y Severus podrían atravesar momentos más terribles que los que ya habían vivido, pero eso fue antes de la muerte del director y desde entonces cada día competía en ferocidad con el anterior, dejándola extenuada y abatida.

El día del funeral se tornaba un tanto borroso en sus recuerdos, las lágrimas que caían por su cara no llamaban la atención de sus conocidos; sin embargo, Neville la conducía tan tiernamente cual si estuviera inválida, guiándola hasta la ceremonia y después hasta la rabia de Harry. Ella no sabía qué decirles, a ninguno de los dos; sentía que su pecho eclosionaba y se desgarraba, la incredulidad disputando su lugar al dolor.

\- ¿Cuándo nos iremos? –había preguntado Ron sin poder evitarlo, apenas se había escabullido de los brazos de Lavender.

\- ¿Ir adónde? –inquirieron Ginny y Neville al unísono, con recelo.

Harry fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada, mientras Hermione permanecía ausente.

\- Señor Potter, señorita Granger –los llamó jadeando Horace Slughorn, quien al parecer había corrido hasta el lago para encontrarlos tras el servicio- ¡Aquí están, madame Abdel, cónsul García!

Josefina estaba completamente cubierta por sus crespones de viuda, y a su lado caminaba un mago de mediana edad vestido de estricto esmoquin _muggle_ , impertérrito.

\- Profesor Slughorn…, madame Abdel –dijo Harry de inmediato-, este no es el mejor momento para hablar.

\- Se avecina el genocidio de los nacidos de _muggle_ del Reino Unido –repuso Josefina, en un tono que no admitía réplica, y bajo el velo negro sus ojos destellaban de furia-. Lo advertí muchas veces ante la _Confederación Internacional de Magos_ , pero su inoperancia ha provocado todo esto.

\- ¡Por Merlín, qué horroroso en verdad! –se lamentó Slughorn en voz alta.

\- Fue su amigo Snape el que asesinó a Dumbledore –espetó Potter con desafío hacia los pocionistas, mientras Neville y Slughorn soltaban exclamaciones ahogadas.

\- Señor Potter, permítame presentarme –intervino el mago de frac con suma gentileza-, soy el cónsul de la Recta Provincia de Chile en España, y vengo a ofrecerle asilo político a usted y a todos los que se encuentren en peligro por esta desatada guerra.

\- ¿Asilo político? –repitió el joven, desconcertado.

\- Como miembros de la _Confederación Internacional de Magos_ , tenemos el justificado temor de que los opositores al criminal otrora conocido como Tom Riddle acaben siendo masacrados en el corto y mediano plazo –aseveró el cónsul, sin perder el aplomo-. Así que el gobierno de la Recta Provincia de Chile ofrece refugio y protección a las actuales y futuras víctimas del terrorista, que por lo que observamos ya ha comenzado a actuar. Señor Potter, considere poner a salvo su vida mientras logramos convencer a la _Confederación_ de movilizar un numeroso contingente de las _Fuerzas de Auxilio Internacionales_ para reducir al antisocial y poner a salvo el país.

\- Yo… -dudó Harry, turbado-. Yo… no puedo hacerlo, Dumbledore me encargó… -y su voz se apagó, pero su actitud beligerante había decaído.

El cónsul asintió lentamente y aseguró que la oferta seguiría en pie indefinidamente.

\- Hermione –la llamó Josefina, y su voz se detuvo en su nombre como una caricia-, tú sí debes exiliarte con nosotros.

Ella despertó a la vida, y la miró a los ojos con reproche.

\- ¿Qué? No, ella debe acompañarnos –soltó Ron, mirándolos con ojos como platos.

\- Señor Weasley, madame Abdel y el cónsul me han hecho ver el serio peligro que corre nuestra estimada señorita Granger, la pocionista más joven en la historia de Inglaterra y una de nuestras más destacadas aprendices, si continúa en el territorio mientras el Innombrable acumula más y más poder –terció Slughorn, aún lloroso.

\- Pero, Hermione… -protestó Harry débilmente, mientras procesaba la implicancia de esas palabras.

\- Señor Potter –dijo Josefina con dulzura-, ambos sabemos que no se detendrán hasta haber torturado y asesinado a cada nacido de _muggle_ que puedan encontrar. Tú y yo somos mestizos, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, los _muggles_ de hoy en el Reino Unido son lo que fueron los judíos para el régimen nazi. Debemos evitar que aquel horror se vuelva a repetir, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Sólo Hermione y Harry podían entender esa macabra referencia, pero a sus amigos sangrepura les parecía que la viuda había hablado en árabe o hasta pársel; nada concreto habían entendido, más el tono ominoso sí lo habían captado y vacilaban.

\- Es verdad –aceptó Harry tras una larga pausa-. ¿Puede jurar que pondrá a Hermione a salvo, madame Abdel? –preguntó de pronto, con alzada preocupación exenta de resentimiento.

\- Lo juro por la memoria de mi esposo –afirmó ella con solemnidad y él asintió, porque había visto la sinceridad ardiendo en sus ojos oscuros.

Ella los había acompañado en el tren junto al cónsul, como medida adicional de seguridad ya que estaban escoltando también a las gemelas Patil y a Lavender Brown, las que serían recogidas por los primos políticos de Abdel para ponerlas a salvo en la India profunda. Habían acordado con Slughorn en refugiar a Hermione en España, donde estaría segura pero no tan lejos de las noticias sobre sus amigos y la guerra. Luego Josefina se había presentado como la tutora en Pociones frente a los padres de Hermione, y ellos la habían invitado amablemente a tomar té a su casa, donde Hermione había tomado la difícil decisión de desmemoriarlos y convencerlos de irse inmediatamente a Australia; pensaba que allí no serían refugiados sino que podrían llevar una vida normal, y los amaba lo suficiente como para preferir su seguridad antes que contar con su consuelo y compañía.

\- Vámonos, Hermione –dijo la viuda, abrazándola-. Tenemos que ir a Londres.

\- ¿Por qué? Nada importa ya –ahora que había resuelto los asuntos urgentes, se podía permitir desmoronarse, abrir los sentimientos cautivos de su pecho para que por dentro la herida la desangrara… junto con la traición.

\- Porque Severus te está esperando en el hotel de mis padres. No podía decírtelo antes, porque ante Potter y Slughorn debía asegurarme de que creyeran que tú no defendías a Severus, de que tú sigues del lado de Dumbledore y crees en la versión oficial tanto como ellos –dijo Josefina con los ojos muy abiertos, cauta.

Hermione no pudo articular palabra y se limitó a aferrarse al brazo de la pocionista, y ella realizó sin demora la aparición conjunta. Frente al pequeño hotel, un hombre de sombrero panameño y capa verde botella sobre un ambo _muggle_ las aguardaba.

\- ¡Papá! –lo saludó Josefina con efusividad infantil y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, sin que ella soltara la mano de Hermione, quien los miró confundida; creía que el padre de Josefina era el cónsul, como ella misma había asegurado una vez.

\- Tu padre ya ha llegado hace media hora, ¿dónde estaban? –la regañó el hombre con desenfado, besando su mejilla, y luego se dirigió a Hermione-. Es un placer conocerla al fin, señora Snape; pase, por favor, que Severus _se está volviendo loco_ allí dentro.

Al poner un pie en el primer escalón de la puerta, sintió como una fuerza invisible la recorría, como una ola marina que no la mojara pero que sí la hizo estremecerse, y después pudo atravesar el umbral como si nada hubiese pasado. Una figura oscura se alzó desde una esquina en la barra desierta del hotel.

\- ¡Hermione! –tronó Severus, con el rostro bañado por las lágrimas.

Ella se apresuró en ir a su encuentro, porque él se había detenido a cierta distancia, inseguro de su reacción. Al poner la cabeza en su pecho sintió como todo el dolor que había acumulado remitía, se desvanecía sin ruido mientras su esposo sollozaba en su cabello, acongojado.

\- No me dijiste que estaba tan mal –comentó Josefina con preocupación a su papá.

\- Llegó hace una hora, querida, y tras revisar las protecciones de _mi hotel_ se sumió en una angustia muy grande, que ni Pepe ni yo pudimos remediar. Sufría tanto porque no llegaban como porque llegarían y su mujer lo pudiera rechazar.

\- ¿Rechazarte? –dijo Hermione, habiendo escuchado la conversación a sus espaldas-. ¡Oh, Severus, nunca podría rechazarte porque te amo!

\- ¿Aún después de lo que te han dicho que he hecho? –farfulló él, dejándose caer de rodillas ante ella, presa del remordimiento. Ella le sostuvo las manos entre las suyas.

\- No creo que hayas asesinado por tu cuenta a Dumbledore, ¡eso sería tan extraño de tu parte! Esa duda me carcomía mientras todos te vilipendiaban, maldecían tu nombre mientras nuestro anillo me quemaba la piel bajo la blusa, adonde me lo colgué para poder llevarlo siempre sin que nadie lo viera –gimió Hermione, y él se aferró a su cintura, estrechándola como si fuera un madero en medio de un naufragio.

\- El Juramento Inquebrantable me impedía poder decírtelo –susurró con voz estrangulada-. Estaba obligado a ejecutar a Dumbledore porque él mismo así me lo había pedido, mi amor. Había contraído una poderosa maldición que lo estaba matando y me rogó que le evitara ese penoso acto a Draco, mi ahijado, a quien el Señor Tenebroso se lo había ordenado o sino asesinaría a toda su familia, ¡ay, Hermione mía!

\- Sabemos que fue un acto noble y generoso, Severus –habló el cónsul García entrando a la estancia-. Nadie acepta tan fácilmente cargar con una culpa tan grande ni con todo el repudio de la comunidad mágica. Eres un hombre extraordinariamente fiel y valiente, Severus Snape.

\- Sí, pero eso ya lo teníamos bastante claro –intervino su compañero de inmediato-, desde que te lanzaste contra la turba a impedir que arrojaran a las llamas a mi hijita -y abrazó a Josefina por los hombros, aún afectado por los horrorosos recuerdos. Hermione los miró con estupor ante estas dos revelaciones.

\- Yo tampoco había podido decírtelo antes, pero sí, fue Severus quien me salvó de la muerte hace diez años en Calcuta –declaró Josefina, captando su confusión-. Él es el amigo que Kalim tanto apreciaba, y sobradamente lo demostró cuando ayudó a cumplir su última voluntad de mantenerme con vida… Desde entonces que Severus es mi gran amigo, también, y jamás dejaría de apoyarle hasta mi último aliento.

\- Nosotros con Anaximandro tampoco –afirmó el cónsul García, allegándose a su familia-. Como padres de Josefina, te lo agradeceremos toda la vida e incluso después de la muerte, Severus. Así que… levanta la cabeza, y mejor ve a hablar con tu esposa en privado arriba, que nuestro _ferry_ a España llegará a buscarnos en una hora –dijo, consultado la hora en su reloj cuajado de oro y pedrerías, mientras Anaximandro se reía del poco tacto del diplomático.

Pensó que tenía tanto que explicarle todavía, pero ella se lanzó a devorarle los labios en cuanto cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Lo desesperado de la situación parecía enardecerla aún más, y se encontró a sí mismo cediendo ante el deseo que ella le manifestaba tan pródiga. La desnudó con tanta fiereza que destrozó su falda y la blusa del uniforme, mientras el anillo de bodas que ella llevaba al cuello se incrustaba entre sus dos carnes, aprisionado por la voracidad con que ambos se acometían a besos.

Succionó por tanto tiempo su garganta y sus hombros que de seguro le dejaría marcas, mientras sus manos masajeaban alternativamente sus senos erguidos y su pubis, hasta que la alzó contra sus caderas para depositarla en la cama. Comenzó a sorber sus pezones con tantas ansias que la hizo gritar, rogándole por más mientras él frotaba su erección contra sus venerados muslos blancos. Sin embargo, soltó sus senos para hundir su lengua entre sus piernas, rozando el clítoris que latía erráticamente entre sus henchidos labios. No se detuvo hasta que hubo libado de ella hasta el paroxismo del placer, deleitándose en oírla gemir su nombre una vez más.

\- Por favor, Severus, penétrame ahora, te necesito –imploró ella, aun laxa pero deseosa de la comunión final que tanto le hacía falta con su amado.

\- ¿Tienes una poción anticonceptiva por aquí? –inquirió él, jadeante. Ella no se inmutó.

\- No, pero de seguro que Josefina puede prestarme una después, o compraré una en España. ¡Ámame, Severus, te lo ruego! –se quejó ella y Severus la besó en la boca.

\- Prométeme que ingerirás una apenas puedas, Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, molesta de que él la mantuviera en su frustración-. ¿No se supone que estamos casados? Además ya tengo una profesión, y Cot me contrató para que la ayude con los antídotos en su laboratorio. ¿Es que acaso el verdadero problema es que no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? ¡Dímelo a los ojos, por Merlín, Severus! –rugió, aguijoneada por las amargas dudas que la habían asaltado. Pero él bajaba la mirada y nuevas lágrimas fluyeron por el cauce que habían dejado las antiguas.

\- Hermione –dijo finalmente, mirándola con los ojos rotos-. Yo tengo miedo de ser un mal padre, como mi propio padre lo fue conmigo. Tengo tantos malos recuerdos… Además, debo seguir luchando en esta guerra, mi deber es proteger la escuela y a los estudiantes ahora… y nada asegura mi sobrevivencia, Hermione, yo no quiero dejarte sola con una responsabilidad para toda la vida –confesó apesadumbrado, deshecho.

\- Creo que también es mi decisión –dijo ella, secando las mejillas de él-, si ya te estás planteando la posibilidad de que no estarás; en ese caso no tienes derecho a dejarme sin nada de ti, a llevar mi viudez tan tristemente como lo hace Josefina, pese a sus esfuerzos. Es tan obvio que ella no puede superarlo, y yo tampoco lo haré –afirmó Hermione con testarudez, ardiendo de furia y determinación.

\- No lo sé –admitió él simplemente, cerrando los ojos largamente. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada estaba más calma-. Lo dejo todo en tus manos, Hermione. Toma la decisión que estimes conveniente, pero no me prives de tu amor –suplicó, vencido hace tiempo ante ella, y ambos se alzaron de nuevo para enlazarse, buscándose el uno al otro como fieras enfebrecidas…

\- ¿Ya has terminado? La poción luce magnífica –gorjeó Josefina, al entrar al sótano de la finca andaluza de sus padres que había acondicionado como laboratorio.

\- Eh, sí –contestó Hermione desorientada, aún sumida en sus ardorosos recuerdos.

\- ¿Crees que esta vez hayamos conseguido elaborar el _Antídoto Sutil_? –inquirió ella con interés tras sumergir una redoma de cristal en la pócima tibia, examinando la sustancia desde todos los ángulos para luego entregársela a Hermione, volviéndose a rellenar otro vial.

\- No lo sé –repitió Hermione como un eco de sus evocaciones, y observó la redoma entre sus manos, no muy dispuesta a supervisar el protocolo Abdel de testeo de la muestra en ese preciso momento-. Josefina, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

\- Claro –dijo ella extrañada, y dejó de rebuscar entre su colección de venenos exóticos para mirarla-. Pregunta lo que sea, ¿acaso no somos amigas ya, además de compañeras de trabajo?

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí –confirmó la joven, guardándose distraídamente la muestra en el bolsillo de la túnica-. Es sólo que me pareció una pregunta muy intrusiva… Quería saber por qué no tuviste hijos con Kalim –preguntó de sopetón, y Josefina se dejó caer en una otomana frente a ella.

\- Oh, es eso –asintió más para sí, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello suelto de la cofia-. Verás… es porque Kalim no quería perpetuar la maldición que tanto lo había hecho sufrir a él. Quería que la maldición de sangre terminara con él, que nadie más tuviera que heredarla ni ahora ni en cincuenta años más –finalizó con voz ausente.

\- Ah, ya veo –comentó Hermione de inmediato, aunque no era la respuesta que había esperado en un principio.

\- Aunque yo también tenía miedo de embarazarme –reconoció ella en un susurro-, me consideraba tan joven aún, así que nunca cuestioné la determinación que él había tomado por ambos; creo que me sentía aliviada de que él no me presionara al respecto, aunque toda su familia me acosó por ello hasta el cansancio y quizás por eso nunca dejaron de odiarme –se desahogó la mujer, hablando casi de modo inconsciente.

\- Severus me dijo que le asustaba ser un mal padre –le dijo ella, para también sincerarse y así agradecer la honestidad de su amiga.

\- ¿Ah, en serio? Por eso tus dudas… -Josefina se la quedó mirando, pensativa, pero fueron interrumpidas por el estrépito de alguien bajando por las escaleras.

\- ¡Hay una batalla librándose en Hogwarts! –les anunció Anaximandro, agitando sus dedos en un vaivén que mareaba la vista.

\- Max, no asustes a las niñas sin motivo, es más bien un enfrentamiento según el parte del ministerio británico –le reprendió el cónsul, quien intentaba mantener la compostura pero miraba de reojo a ambas brujas apasionadas.

\- ¿Qué, cómo, cuándo? –le interrogó Josefina y él no tuvo más remedio que contarle los detalles que manejaba.

\- ¡Tanta gente puede morir, dado que Kingsley Shacklebolt no esperó a que se organizara el contingente de las _Fuerzas de Auxilio Internacionales_! –se lamentó Max, en cambio, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

\- No esperaré ni un minuto más –aseveró Hermione con gran resolución-. Cónsul García, autoríceme un traslator de urgencia para ir a Hogsmeade.

\- Cariño… -comenzó a decir Josefina, pero no se atrevió a completar la frase, llorando de antemano por todo lo que se avecinaba.

\- Tú debes quedarte, Cot, tus padres no soportarían que vuelvas a estar en peligro de muerte –le dijo Hermione, convocando su bolsa de lona encantada que contenía un pequeño arsenal de pociones útiles como venenos, antídotos y sustancias revitalizantes como el díctamo y éter de ginseng-. Mi deber es estar con el hombre que amo.

\- Vete, de seguro él también te necesita, hija –el cónsul trazó unos signos en el aire sobre Hermione, como si la bendijera-. Todas nuestras fuerzas están contigo, para que logren restablecer la paz en Gran Bretaña y que caiga el maligno dictador de las sombras. Yo me encargaré de convocar toda la ayuda que sea posible, no lo dudes.

\- Déjame colocar la protección de nuestra familia sobre ti –se apresuró Anaximandro hacia ella, al ocurrírsele la idea repentinamente-. Repele los ataques de muerte a traición, es magia de sangre muy antigua de nuestra familia.

\- Y bastante oscura según la definición europea, por cierto –pensó Josefina observando los movimientos del hombre que la había criado, marcando la traza familiar igual que cuando ella había sido rescatada de su familia biológica a los seis años.

Hermione agradecía el cariño que le brindaban, tras haber perdido a sus padres al tener que desmemoriarlos para ponerlos a salvo; pero su verdadera familia era Severus, que la había marcado con su sangre y su amor como la mordida voraz del fuego. Ella ahora se reuniría con él y ni la muerte los separaría esta vez; ambos habían sido derrotados y consumidos por un mismo sentimiento, que había brotado del deseo maldito para extenderse como un manantial que había bañado sus cuerpos y trastornado sus vidas. Ya en su mente resonaban los versos que Severus le había dedicado tan vehementemente una vez tras hacerle el amor, poco tiempo después del día en que había sabido que la amaba tanto o más que como la deseaba, uniendo sus destinos en uno incierto, pero uno solo al fin.

 **Soneto XCII**

Amor mío, si muero y tú no mueres,

no demos al dolor más territorio:

amor mío, si mueres y no muero,

no hay extensión como la que vivimos.

Polvo en el trigo, arena en las arenas

el tiempo, el agua errante, el viento vago

nos llevó como grano navegante.

 **Pudimos no encontrarnos en el tiempo.**

Esta pradera en que nos encontramos,

oh pequeño infinito! devolvemos.

 **Pero este amor, amor, no ha terminado,**

 **y así como no tuvo nacimiento**

 **no tiene muerte, es como un largo río,**

 **sólo cambia de tierras y de labios.** **[2]**

* * *

 **[1]** Pablo Neruda. _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_ (1924).

 **[2]** Pablo Neruda. _Cien sonetos de amor_ (1959).


	11. Epílogo

**CUERPO DE MUJER, BLANCAS COLINAS: SEVMIONE**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_ , _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso.

 **CAUTION!** **Poetry**

 **May be Hazardous (1) to Your**

 **Health**

 **(1) Can Seriosly Damage (it**

 **was determined so later than**

 **the statement quoted supra )**

Como los versos de **Rodrigo Lira** en _**Ars poetique, deux**_ (arriba), confieso que la poesía es peligrosa y de ella está plagada esta historia. _Disfruta con responsabilidad. Producto para mayores de edad._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling** y mis poetas amados que son **Pablo Neruda, Gonzalo Rojas, Enrique Lihn y Óscar Hahn**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

 ** _Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta._**

 **Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **3 años después**

\- Mamá, tengo hambre –se quejó el niño, diciendo lo que todos pensaban al mirar el magnífico cóctel ya servido, aguardando ya hace tiempo que la ceremonia comenzara.

Padma se ruborizó, mirando a Hermione con disculpa, y en voz baja le susurró a Kalim que pronto comerían, que esperara un poco a que llegara su tía a casarse. Neville atrajo a su pequeño hijo con ternura hacia sí, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Padma. Parvati los miró con un deje de envidia, a pesar de lucir muy radiante en su sari verde esmeralda.

\- Es una pena que Severus no pueda estar aquí –se lamentó Max, con los nervios destrozados dentro de su frac de satén brillante, mirando el reloj con nerviosismo.

Hermione asintió, incómoda. Le dolía tanto la ausencia de Severus… pero pensar en ello no le haría sentir mejor, no ahora que el pequeño Joseph estaba jalando de su mano cada vez más conforme se iba alejando de ella para tratar de mirar qué había debajo de una curiosa silla con garras.

Ginny manipuló su cámara fotográfica ominosamente, verificando por enésima vez su perfecto funcionamiento, y a su lado Harry suspiró.

\- Parece que los novios no llegarán –terció Augusta Longbottom con el ceño fruncido, bebiendo de una taza de té que había hurtado sin miramientos de la mesa.

\- ¡No se atreva a decir eso, madame Longbottom! –bramó Hagrid horrorizado, haciendo tambalear con su rugido al profesor Flitwick encaramado a una frágil escalera, ya que intentaba encantar el techo del hotel _boutique_ para que luciera un cielo surcado de blancas nubes y un sol áureo.

\- La novia está en la planta superior, aguardando junto al cónsul –informó Horace Slughorn con calma, pues también había aprovechado la confusión para coger unos tradicionales dulces árabes que se exhibían como gran tentación entre los postres del _buffet_.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el mal ejemplo que estaban dando los adultos, pero no tuvo tiempo para comentar esa nueva preocupación con su par organizador de esta boda relámpago porque Max se aprontó para sujetar la escalera de Flitwick mientras éste daba los últimos y complicados toques con su varita, y de pronto un resplandor cegador los tuvo a todos bizqueando desorientados.

\- Oh, Arthur, esta boda secreta es tan romántica –murmuró embelesada la señora Wealey, aferrándose al brazo de su marido con mirada soñadora-. Me recuerda tanto a cuando nosotros nos casamos.

\- Sí, claro, querida –replicó él, aún encandilado por el astro que ahora dominaba el cielo raso desvanecido.

\- Si es que llega a realizarse –acotó nuevamente Augusta; ya estaba aburrida de permanecer sentada a su edad en el sitial que habían dispuesto para ella.

\- Abuela, no seas pesimista, ya deben de estar por llegar –la reprendió Neville con cariño, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía a su familia. El destino vino a auxiliar los buenos presentimientos del herbologista, ya que se escuchó un sonoro estrépito y dos magos irrumpieron corriendo en el salón, jadeantes.

\- ¡Papá! –exclamó Joseph con alegría y se soltó de la mano de su madre para correr hacia los recién llegados. Kingsley Shacklebolt lucía una lujosa túnica de gala color púrpura y aferraba un librillo desgastado contra el pecho, observando a su alrededor la instancia anegada de luz; mientras Severus se agachaba para apresar a su hijo entre sus brazos, acunándolo contra la lustrosa levita nueva.

\- ¡Se puede saber dónde estaban! ¿Acaso no tienen corazón que actúan así? ¡Media hora tarde y mi pobre niña…! –gritaba Max incoherentemente, cercano a la neurosis, pero ya iba alejándose por el pasillo para dar la orden de inicio a la marcha nupcial. Harry Potter se ubicó junto al maestro de ceremonias en el improvisado altar para cumplir su rol como testigo de Kingsley, quien parecía ansioso, y Severus se sentó junto a su esposa y la besó golosamente en los labios, mientras los acordes del himno compuesto por Félix Mendelssohn para Oberón y Titania inundaban el trémulo recinto y estremecían a los selectos invitados.

La novia comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, escoltada a cada lado por sus orgullosos padres. Josefina había reemplazado hace tiempo sus velos por su propio cabello negro y reluciente, al cual pequeños rizos adornaban, engalanando su piel canela con un majestuoso vestido de seda que brillaba como el oro bajo el sol mágico de la bóveda, causando murmullos de admiración entre los concurrentes.

\- Por Merlín, qué bella eres –alabó Kingsley abiertamente a su prometida apenas la música dejó de sonar-. En cuanto te he visto, he sabido que te quería para mí. Nunca te dejaré ir ahora que por fin te he conseguido, mira que todos saben que soy el lince y no dejaré huir a mi presa jamás.

\- No ha estado mal –contestó la bruja fingiendo altivez-, pero prefiero al tigre que describe Neruda. Es mucho mejor, ¿no es cierto, Hermione? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo cómplice a su amiga, y ambas se rieron en voz baja sin poder evitarlo.

La propia Josefina no había creído posible en un principio este amor repentino y apenas el día anterior, viernes, había aceptado casarse con el actual Ministro de Magia, quien llevaba tantos meses rogando por una oportunidad que había pedido a Hermione y a su fortuito suegro Anaximandro que organizaran una boda privada inmediatamente, sin dilatación posible; ya se encargaría Ginny Potter de comunicar la exclusiva al día siguiente para evitar las críticas a la novia extranjera ─famosa en toda la comunidad mágica por sus apasionadas intervenciones en organismos internacionales a favor de las minorías de todo tipo─, en su primer encargo como reportera que de seguro catapultaría su incipiente posición en el periodismo al estrellato, por ser la primera en informar de tan impactante notición.

Había sido difícil para Josefina dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar que Kingsley Shacklebolt realmente se había enamorado de ella, porque pensaba que aún en su condición de viuda joven volverse a casar era un tabú absoluto. Su amiga Hermione la había visto sufrir porque no quería admitirse ni siquiera a sí misma que se sentía atraída por aquel mago tan viril y tenaz, por lo que decidieron romper las reglas un poco junto a Max y el chileno organizó una sesión improvisada de nigromancia ─arte un tanto oscura que era la especialidad de la familia Pedregón del Valle, entre muchas otras─, en la que convocaron a Kalim Abdel y éste le dijo a su antigua esposa que la liberaba de su influjo pues estaba muy agradecido de que ella hubiese concretado el propósito que la muerte le truncó, al finalmente crear el _Antídoto Sutil_ junto a Hermione, que había demostrado ser eficaz incluso contra las mordidas de una víbora _maledictus_ como Nagini.

Ambas habían obtenido la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase por este gigantesco aporte a la rama de las Pociones y la Medimagia, además del reconocimiento transversal de sus colegas de la _Asociación Internacional de Pocionistas_. No sólo habían atraído el honor y la gloria sobre sí, sino que también habían logrado salvar la vida de Severus cuando Voldemort intentó matarlo usando a su serpiente un poco antes de ser derrotado valerosamente por Harry Potter. El mismo héroe había intercedido favorablemente por Severus ante el largo juicio que siguió a su convalecencia, donde Josefina se había presentado con un vestido de terciopelo azul y su cabello oscuro sin recoger, para captar con su belleza la atención del jurado y así contribuir a la persuasión de su alegato de defensa, pero había terminado engatusando sin querer a Kingsley, quien la había perseguido con ahínco desde entonces a pesar del poco tiempo libre del que disponía al ser Ministro de Magia.

\- Me esperaba una comparación así –admitió Kingsley sin perder el aplomo-, así que me arriesgué a llegar tarde a mi propia boda para ir a buscar a Severus Snape a su misión secreta en Abisinia para que me ayudara a conseguir cierto libro de poemas… Maestro, no voy a repetir los votos que manda la tradición, sino que declamaré los versos predilectos de mi amada y así juraré mi eterno compromiso hacia ella –anunció Kingsley con su vozarrón aterciopelado, y varios invitados soltaron exclamaciones y chillidos de emoción, mientras Josefina se ruborizaba, tan sorprendida como complacida.

\- Realmente Kingsley casi me dio un susto de muerte cuando se apareció en medio de mi negociación con unos jefes tribales no muy solícitos –susurró Severus a su esposa en el oído, mientras frente al altar Anaximandro Pedregón del Valle y Alicanto lloraba escandalosamente apoyado en el hombro del conmovido cónsul-. Casi había conseguido un precio medianamente justo por un lote de cuernos de Erumpert para nuestra botica, cuando una comitiva de aurores británicos nos rodeó y el propio Ministro de Magia me solicitó ayuda para una emergencia, por lo que el regateo se fue al diablo y volvimos a Inglaterra inmediatamente. No sólo me impactó el hecho de que pretendiera casarse impetuosamente y esta misma mañana con Josefina, _casi mi hermana_ además de la madrina de nuestro Joseph, sino que estuviera desesperado por conseguir una edición bilingüe de _Los versos del capitán;_ lo que es un tanto irónico, si lo piensas, porque antes Cot había sido mi distribuidora de poesía chilena una vez que yo le hube contado de mi afición, y ahora no podíamos contar con ella para conseguir el libro sin arruinar _el misticismo del momento_ , según Kingsley –se burló Severus sin malicia alguna, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

A ella se le escapó otra risita, pero Severus aprovechó ese mismo instante para morder disimuladamente su oreja al alejarse, causando que Hermione se estremeciera de placer contenido mientras Severus fingía ignorarla para acomodar al niño entre sus brazos y que así viera mejor a su adorada madrina, y entonces los tres se dispusieron a escuchar la voz grave y plagada de matices de sensualidad de Kingsley mientras iba leyendo para Josefina; aquellos indelebles versos que encarnaban el amor universal al que Neruda le cantó con tanta maestría… y _tanto fuego_ que eran capaces aún de quemar a cualquiera que entrara en contacto con ellos, propagando el deseo como una llama violenta que luego se anidara en el alma y en las vidas de los enamorados a los que hubiera alcanzado.

 **III**

 **Mi muchacha salvaje, hemos tenido**

 **que recobrar el tiempo**

y marchar hacia atrás, en la distancia

de nuestras vidas, beso a beso,

recogiendo de un sitio lo que dimos

sin alegría, descubriendo en otro

 **el camino secreto**

 **que iba acercando tus pies a los míos,**

 **y así bajo mi boca**

 **vuelves a ver la planta insatisfecha**

 **de tu vida alargando sus raíces**

 **hacia mi corazón que te esperaba.**

 **Y una a una las noches**

 **entre nuestras ciudades separadas**

 **se agregan a la noche que nos une.**

La luz de cada día,

su llama o su reposo

nos entregan, sacándolos del tiempo,

y así se desentierra

en la sombra o la luz nuestro tesoro,

y así besan la vida nuestros besos:

 **todo el amor en nuestro amor se encierra:**

 **toda la sed termina en nuestro abrazo.**

 **Aquí estamos al fin frente a frente,**

 **nos hemos encontrado,**

 **no hemos perdido nada.**

 **Nos hemos recorrido labio a labio,**

 **hemos cambiado mil veces**

 **entre nosotros la muerte y la vida,**

todo lo que traíamos

como muertas medallas

lo echamos al fondo del mar,

todo lo que aprendimos

no nos sirvió de nada:

comenzamos de nuevo,

terminamos de nuevo

muerte y vida.

 **Y aquí sobrevivimos,**

 **puros, con la pureza que nosotros creamos,**

 **más anchos que la tierra que no pudo extraviarnos,**

 **eternos como el fuego que arderá**

 **cuanto dure la vida**. **[1]**

 _ **FIN.-**_

* * *

 **[1]** Pablo Neruda. "Oda y Germinaciones", tercera parte. En _Los versos del capitán_ (1952).


End file.
